Digimon Adventure 2
by Snoweria
Summary: It's been five years since their last adventure and now, the chosen children are needed once again in the digital world. New evil forces, new evolution level for all the chosen digimons. Taiora, Mimato and Takari.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Digimon Adventure 2

**Genre:** Humor, Adventure, Romance.

**Rated:** T (for languages, action and violence) Warning: very forbidden words will be used.

**Summary:** It have been five years since their last adventure and now, the chosen children are needed once again in the digital world. New evil forces, new evolution level for all the chosen digimons.

**Pairings: **Taiora, Mimato and Takari.

**Notes: **

Hello! Here's my new story. This time, I'm writing a humor/romance/adventure. This story contains mimato, taiora and takari.

Even though I'm still very busy, I managed to write this story and don't worry, I'm not done with 'Her Hero' yet. I'll post chapter 5 in the next 3 or 4 weeks after my exam ends.

Well, I hope you all will like this story. This chapter is just a prologue.

The real Digimon Adventure 02 never exist in this story, nor is tamers, frontiers etc.

Read the details above. You have been warned with what the contents going to have.

_**I re-wrote this prologue chapter and chapter 1. (did some changes)**_

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Five years have passed since the chosen children came back to Japan from the digital world, after they defeated Apocalymon.

_Yagami Taichi_ had been busy with his soccer practice especially now that he had become a soccer star in his school since he always won the soccer match against another school.

_Takenouchi Sora_ dropped out from the soccer club and decided to join the tennis club and had been very busy juggling between school work and tennis.

_Ishida Yamato_ became a vocalist in a band called the Teenage Wolves, a teenage band that was becoming more and more popular in Japan, especially among girls. He spent most of his time writing lyrics, band practice, recording and concerts.

_Izumi Koushirou_ along with Sora, dropped out from the soccer club and joined his school's computer club, where he became the president. Compare to his other fellow digidestined, he has more freetime than the rest them.

_Tachikawa Mimi_ left Odaiba three years ago, due to her father's work, her whole family moved to America and hasn't been able to stay in touch with anyone, since they were all too busy doing their own activities.

_Kido Jou_ spent most of his time studying hard, aiming to get into a famous and prestigous college in Japan for after he graduate from high school. Other times, he would go to the hospital to help his father, who was a doctor.

_Takaishi Takeru_, Yamato's younger brother, recently moved to Odaiba with his mother and was going to the same school as _Yagami Hikari_, Taichi's younger sister. The two spent most of their time hanging out together. Takeru joined the basketball club, while Hikari went for the cheerleading club. They were in the same grade and same class in Odaiba junior high school.

Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Koushirou and Jou were in their senior years in Odaiba high school. Jou was in his third year as a senior student and was about to graduate. Taichi, Sora and Yamato were in their second year, but each of the trio were in different classes, while Koushirou, who's a year younger than the trio, was still in his first year as a senior student.

These five_ senior_ chosen children might went to the same school and were in the same building, but each only bumps into each other in the hallway and haven't spoken to each other much either. As for Takeru and Hikari, since they were still in their junior year, they have their classes in a different building, further away from the seniors.

The chosen eight were growing further apart each day, living their daily lives, not knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

A loud thunder struck loudly, making everyone in the classroom panicking.

In a flash, the lights went off and the girls were screaming louder than they already did, while the boys were exclaiming 'yes!' knowing the class was more likely been canceled.

"Oh my God..." Hikari muttered as she looked out of the window.

The view outside reminded her of their battle against Vandemon several years ago. It was dark, even though it was still day time. This time, however, instead of the thick fog that engulfed the sky, it was the dark clouds. To add her concern, the temperature level had been dropping drastically since last night. The coldness was making everyone wearing thick winter clothing in the middle of **summer**.

"You alright Hikari?" asked Takeru who was sitting next to her.

"Yea...It's just..."

"Having a dejavu?"

Hikari smiled weakly at Takeru and nodded.

Takeru flashed her the same smile and asnwered," Me too."

"For some reason, I had a bad feeling about this." said Hikari, her gaze not leaving Takeru's.

"About the black out? Or the weather?"

"The weather. Something's not right. The weather forecast said it'll be sunny and hot for next few weeks and we never had this kind of weather in summer. Not for the past five years, since we defeated the evil in the digital world."

Takeru frowned a little, knowing that what Hikari said was true he nodded, "Remember the strange phenomenon that kept happening five years ago?"

Hikari nodded."I can't help to think that something has happened to the digital world."

Suddenly, familiar beeping sounds were heard coming from Takeru and Hikari's bag.

'_The digivice'_ the two thought as they quickly search their bag.

Fortunately the class was dark and still in chaos. Neither of their classmates or the teacher notice the beeping sound and the sudden dissapearance of the two teenagers in the middle of the class.

* * *

'_Focus Jou, focus!'_ Jou told himself, shaking his pen and frowning his brows.

Suddenly a very loud sound of a thunder shocked him and broke his concentration. He screamed in shock along with the girls in his class and because he was the loudest, the entire class turned to stare at him before holding their chuckles and laughed.

Embarassed by the unwanted attention and laughter, Jou's face turned bright red and he dropped his head on his test paper on the table.

As soon as laughters subdued, someone asked, "Sensei, does this mean our test is cancelled?"

"Ehh?" Jou jolted his head up immediately and noticed they had a black out.

"Nope, we'll have to wait for the lights to come back on."

The whole class groaned in dissapointment and some began to go up against the teacher, arguing that the lights wont come back on and that they don't have time to just sit and wait.

Jou slumped down into his seat and sighed. He wanted to continue his test, but all he could see was the white of the paper and the writings and contents in it was blurly.

Then all of a sudden, he heard beeping sound coming from his bag that was rested on the floor.

The whole class turned to look at him, including the teacher.

"Oi, oi, I thought I told you to switch off your phone before the test." The teacher pointed out, sounded slightly irritated.

"But I did!" Jou cried, quickly grabbed his bag and began shoveling his hands in, trying to reach for the beeping device.

As soon as he got a hold on the device, he went disappear along with his bag, leaving the whole class and the teacher's mouth hung wide agape.

* * *

Mimi was looking at herself in the mirror, doing sexy poses in her new red bikini.

"Wow, it looks very good on you Meems."

"Why, thank you!" Mimi smiled, her eyes not leaving her mirrored-self.

"But aren't you afraid that it's going to fall off when you ride the slides? They could get really rough you know."

"Oh don't worry Jessica. I'm tying these threads extremely tight." said Mimi, pointing at the back of her swim suit.

Jessica smiled worriedly,"Well, I'm just saying. I just think it's better to be safe."

"Oh, you worry too much." said Mimi, grabbing her big flowery patterned summer bag with her. "Now, let's go."

The two girls walked out from the water park's changing room and as they noticed the sudden change of the weather, both looked up at the sky to find the previously bright sunny sky replaced by a dark cloudy ones. "What the..."

"This isn't fair! It was sunny few minutes ago. What is wrong with this weather!" cried Mimi.

A loud thunder rang loudly, making Mimi and her friend yelped loudly while in the same time covered their ears.

"Oh God! It's going to rain anytime soon." said Jessica.

"After the most exhausting two hour trip on that old bus and this is what we get?"

Suddenly a beeping sound coming from Mimi's bag.

The two looked at each other and then to the bag.

"Meems, your phone."

"Hmm? That's weird. It's not my ringtone." said Mimi as she began digging into her bag.

"I thought so too, yo..."

Before Jessica could finish her sentence, Mimi who just got a hold of the beeping device suddenly dissapeared into thin air.

* * *

"Koushirou san, is it possible to drag this image directly?"

"Koushirou senpai, is this legal?"

"Koushirou what do you think of this?"

"President, is this a good software?"

"Enough! One by one please! I'm begging you." Koushirou cried.

"Sorry." some of the questioner bunch responded.

"I'll start with Miyako." said Koushirou, "I'll go around."

"Tiring huh?" asked Miyako, as she raised her glasses slightly higher.

"As a president, yes."

"You did a great job. You always know what's best, that's why we are all eager to ask for your opinion." said Miyako with a smile.

Koushirou smiled a little, "Thanks, I guess."

Without warning, the thunder stroke loudly from the outside of the class and suddenly the lights went off and all the computers in the lab were shutted down.

The entire club groaned in dispair, "No! I was halfway done!" one person yelled.

"You were halfway, I was _almost_! Damn it!" another yelled.

"Now, now, relax." Koushirou managed, "Since everything is off and the weather seems to be pretty bad, why don't we just call it a day and meet up tomorrow." he suggested.

The entire club groaned once more, this time they sounded dissapointed.

Miyako looked at Koushirou and smiled awkwardly at him, while he just shrugged. "Let's go home."

Koushirou walked towards his seat, shut down his purple laptop then putting it securely into his laptop bag.

He picked up the bag in his hand and as he was about to walk out of the class, a familiar tone of beeping sound was heard coming from his bag.

He stopped in his tracks. He knew that tone very well. _'Digivice?'_ he frowned at the thought.

"Senpai, I'll be leaving first. I got to help my mom in the supermarket." said Miyako who was just standing next to him, "Bye." With that she left.

Koushirou waited until no one was at sight. He then quickly shove his right hand into his laptop bag and as soon as he get a hold onto the digivice, he dissapeared in a swift.

* * *

"Okay, one more time guys!" said Yamato to his band members.

But before they could even began to play their song, the sound of a loud thunder was heard and the entire disclosed studio room suddenly turned pitch black, since there were no windows to began with.

"Damn it! We can't practice like this." The drummer groaned.

"Obviously. We can't practice without our electric guitar." said Yamato, before he and along with the other band members sighed in dissapointment.

"It's best to wait for a few minutes. If the lights won't come back on, we'll have to continue our practice tomorrow."

"True." one of the members agreed, "But damn this! I want to drink, but I couldn't see a damn thing."

"Tsk. This blackout is too troublesome." said Yamato in annoyance.

A small light suddenly appeared from inside of Yamato's bag and an annoying beeping sound was heard along with it.

"Oi, your phone."

"It's not my phone." said Yamato.

"But, it's from your bag. Our bag is on the other side of the room."

Yamato groaned, "I swear it's not my phone." he said irritatedly, walking towards his bag with his electric guitar still hanging around him.

As soon as he get a hold of his holdall, he shoved his hand in, "Who ever pulled this prank I'll g..." not able to finish his words, Yamato disappeared together with his guitar and his bag.

* * *

The sky was getting darker and Sora was still practicing tennis with her friend.

"You guys better stop now, it looks like it's going to rain soon." A voice called from behind Sora.

"You can go first. I'm not leaving this arena until..." Sora trailed off as she shoot the ball hard and fast across the field until it hit the ground, giving her opponent no chance to hit the ball back. "I won." Sora grinned, breathing loudly.

"I have to say... you are really good."

Sora blushed a little, "Nah..."

"Hey, no time for chit chat! It's going to rain soon and I don't want to get soak."

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

A loud thunder suddenly struck down near the tennis court and caused all the girls in the field to shrieked loudly and flee like bugs do when they were about to be spray.

Except for Sora who just stood still.

"Wow! That almost gave me a heart attack!" said Sora sarcastically.

"No time for joking Sor, grab your bag and we are leaving now."

"Okay okay. Relax, Yumi-chan."

Sora ran towards the bench where her white sports bag was on. She quickly put her racket into the bag and was about to zip it close until something was heard beeping from the inside of her bag.

"Hmm...That sounded like..." she dug her hands into her bag and as soon as she grabbed a hold on what she was looking for, she along with her huge sports bag vanished into thin air.

* * *

Victory was on their side once again.

"Nice work Yagami!" the coach said with a wide grin plastered on his face, giving Taichi his thumbs up.

Taichi smirked. He just love compliments and applauds.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hey Yagami! You got to teach me how to do that." said one of his team members.

"Teach me too!" the other said.

"Wow, wow...calm down people. I'll teach you all in our practice this weekend." said Taichi reassuring. "Err... Excuse me for a bit, I need to unload."

"Eeew! Too much information."

"You got a boner from winning the game?"

"Oi, oi! I don't mean that!" yelled Taichi, "Ughh, I got to go... Hold the award ceremony for one sec, I can't hold it any longer."

Taichi quickly ran towards the locker room and as soon as he got inside, he heard a loud thunder from the outside and suddenly the entire room turned dark. "Aww man!" he groaned loudly.

Not long after that something was heard beeping in his locker. "Damn it! I told Hikari not to change my ringtone."

With a swift he opened his locker and grabbed his bag with him, thinking he should change the ringtone while he do his business.

He still need _to go_ alright, with or without electricity. At least he was still able to see with those lights coming from the small window and he doesn't care if he can or cannot flush_ it_ down.

Before Taichi can managed to get into the stall, he shove in one of his hand into his bag as he walk, trying to get _his phone_ to shut.

As soon as he touched the device, unable to start or even finish his _business_, he vanished from the locker room.

* * *

**So, how was it? r&r! **

**I know my grammar is not good, but i'm trying my best to be a good writer! I love writing and I hope to improve, also I want everyone to enjoy my story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Digimon Adventure 2

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Adventure.

**Rated:** T (for languages, action and violence) you have been warned. Forbidden words will be used.

**Summary:** It have been five years since their last adventure and now, the chosen children are needed once again in the digital world. New evil forces, new evolution level for all the chosen digimons.

**Pairings: **Taiora, Mimato and Takari. (don't like the pairings, press the back button now!)

**Notes:**

Okay, Here's chapter 1. It's quite long, but I hope you'll like it. The condition of the digital world will be explain in chapter 2. I have thought of many villains and adventures for the digidestined, so this story is going to be long :)

Thanks for the one review Valechan92. I hope you will like this chapter and the entire story.

**I re-wrote some part of this chapter as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Reunion**

**/Taichi**

I slowly regain my consiousness as I hear the crickets chirping. My head feels like it had just been hit by tons of bricks and my ass hurt like hell. Rubbing the bump on my head, I look around just to find myself sitting in a jungle in the middle of the night. It is dark, but at least I can see necessary figures with the help of the moonlight. There are huge tropical plants and tall thick trees surrounds me.

Just where the hell am I?

Suddenly, I feel a slight pain in my bowel as it moves, until I let out my gas, which is super smelly by the way.

Then I remember that I was in the locker room, and was about to take a crap in one of the stall and...

"My phone!"

Good thing my bag is on my lap since I woke up. I shove both my hands in and start digging around my already unzipped bag. Damn, I really need to send this bag to laundry. Haven't wash it in months and the inside reeks a corpse. What the hell did I put in it?

After several times of grabbing the wrong thing; socks I wore days ago, some underwear and a dirty t-shirt, I then manage to get a hold on to something _electronic _that isn't my phone. I take it out to see what it was.

Shocker.

It's a digivice.

But I thought I left it at home, somewhere on my desk, or was it inside the drawer?

Doesn't matter. Now I know for sure I'm in the digital world, where is Agumon and the others?

**"Gomamon!"** a familiar voice calls out not far from where I am. **"Anyone! Taichi san!"**

Sounded like Jou.

No, It is Jou!

**"Jou! I'm here."** I yell out loud without having a second thought, hastily getting up from where I was layed flat.

Without Jou anywhere at sight, I could see him smiling and crying a river of relief, **"Taichi san? Taichi san!"** I could hear his footsteps quickly approaching me. I grab my bag and go rushing towards where Jou's voice was coming.

Then I saw him.

He come rushing towards me and I am doing the same.

When was the last time I see Jou, I can't remember. He is in class 3B if I'm not mistaken, the class located on the third floor of our school building, which is above our floor. We do bump into each other around the school entrance sometimes, but exactly how long has it been?

As Jou approach me closer, he hug me unexpectedly, looking so worried as per usual. Nothing I can do about, this is just how Jou is.

"God, I thought I was alone!" he cries.

"Okay, you can stop hugging me now." I says in a demanding tone. This is a _'a guy hugs another guy'_ moment and if some third party guy sees us, I'll be taunted for life, especially if that guy is Yamato. Well, I didn't mean that Yamato is against gay people. What I meant was, Yamato could use _this_ to tease and pick a fight with me. That guy is always pissing me off.

To my relief, Jou quickly let go of me, which seems to me like he realised the awkwardness of the moment we just had.

Raising his square glasses in glee he says, "It's been a while Taichi san! How are you doing?"

"I'm great." I say with a grin, "How about you? Still busy studying?"

"Yep. As usual." says Jou with a smile, "In fact, I was having an exam before I was teleported here."

"What? That means the whole class saw you teleported?"

Jou sigh and nods, "I'll tell you the details later. We need to find the others first."

"You are right." I say as I follow his lead in search of our other _gang members._

* * *

**/Yamato**

There is no mistake.

I'm in the digital world.

I look around me hoping to find Gabumon or Tsunomon or anyone, but to no luck I am only hearing the sound of the crickets chriping, the sight of my precious electric guitar still hanging on me and my holdall laying next to me with some of my music sheets spreading out and I'm in the middle of the digital world's tropical forest, which looks exactly like the ones we landed on at the very first time we came to the digital world, on File Island.

The sight of my music sheets reminds me of how I was sent here.

Ridiculous.

I was actually teleported here in front of my mates, the black out was not helping one bit. I can image their expression when that happened, especially Ryu, he's probably wetting his pants right now.

"Tch..." I curse myself mentally. I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. I need to find the others, but I don't even know where to start looking for them.

Wait.

My digivice.

I take out my digivice from my holdall, waiting for any sign of it beep or react.

Following my instinct, I walk further to the left from where I landed, but still no sign of anyone. I then try calling out, "Takeru! Gabumon! Anyone!"

All I could hear is the crickets chriping.

After I let out a small sigh of dissapointment, I continue searching and after what felt like years, my digivice is finally reacting.

I look down to the screen.

Someone is at Norteast from me, not too far from here.

I start calling out names again, "Takeru!" hoping that, _that someone_ is my brother.

There is no answer.

"Taichi!"

"Sora!"

"Koushirou!"

"Jou!"

"Hikari!"

"Mimi!" This person's name come last in my mind. Why? It's because I haven't met or heard from her in years. How is Mimi now? Still ditzy? Still the cute, pretty, funny little girl I know? I was able to stay in touch with her for a little while, but how did we lost contact I have no clue.

I keep calling everyone's name, over and over again, but none is answering back.

Did anything happen to them? Maybe some digimon captured them and accidentally drop their digivice on the spot.

No. I shake my head. That can't be it.

Anyhow, I need to stay cautious any digimon might come to attack, and since Gabumon is apparently not here, I might get myself killed if I'm not careful.

As I get nearer to the other red dot in my digivice, I notice that I'm now running across an open field, out of the tropical forest. It isn't long until I notice a human figure laying flat on the ground, seemingly uncouncious.

Seeing another presence of a human being makes me instantly throw away my cautiousness and am now rushing towards the figure.

Wait... that's a she.

So, she's either Sora, Mimi or Hikari.

As I get closer, I can see that she is laying face downward on the grassy soil and is wearing what seems like a... _b-bikini? _and Long.._.__Pink hair?_

I couldn't see her face.

I stopped on my track to think for a short while, blinking my eyes several times, hoping to get a better sight of the actual hair color that I might mistaken as pink.

Nope. It's still pink, and this time I notice the glittery stars all over her hair.

Why on Earth would anyone dye their hair pink and put little stars on them?

Then it hit me. There's only one of the three girls I can think of, who would dye her hair pink with stars and dares to wear a bikini.

Mimi.

I rushed to her as I call out her name, "Mimi!" I kneel down and quickly shake her gently to wake her up. "Mimi!"

"Uhnn.." she whimpers, starting to regain her consciousness after a few shakes. Good.

"Mimi, You alright?" I ask urgently.

She starts to raise her head and turns her body around so she is now laying on her back, giving me the view of her bouncy boobs...er chest. Chest! Jesus! I forgot she is in a bathing suit that is close to wearing nothing.

I'm most certainly not used to seeing Mimi like this. This is the old sweet Mimi we are talking about, that annoying ditzy little girl.

Hell, she is even prettier than before and is extremely hot.

I shakes my head violently as I can feel my face getting heated over the sight of what's in front of me. Damn it. I'm a teenager, teenagers have raging hormones! and this moment, I hate myself for being a teenager.

God, please don't let me get a boner.

"Y-Yamato san? You are Yamato right?" I get stratled as I hear her soft voice asking me the two obvious questions.

She is sitting up now, looking at me curiously with her bright whisky eyes and I couldn't help but stare at her pretty face and all the way down to her luscious body as i nodded slowly.

In a swift, I feel something soft and warm, pressing against my chest.

Mimi is hugging me, wears barely nothing and is hugging me.

"Oh Yamato san I miss you so much! How have you been?" Mimi asks with her usual cheery voice.

I can feel her breathing tickling my left ear, giving me shivers and her sweet flowery scents is bringing me to my knees, even though I _already_ am on my knees. I want to answer her but I can't seem to find my voice, like something is stuck in my throat and she is hugging me tighter every second. Oh good lord! Why do I have to go through this pain. Think of the ugliest thing in the world! Think of Tai wearing a skirt, or father wearing a dress or that fat creepy homeless guy near our apartment complex!

Who the hell am I kidding, her two soft mounds and her skin are just too...tempting and warm and impossibly comforting. Not a single disgusting thought could enter my mind.

To avoid boning myself further into oblivion, I quickly release Mimi's tight grip on me.

"Ummm. Are you alright Yamato san? Your face looks very red. Are you sick?" she asks, oblivious to the fact that she is torturing me.

As soon as I get a hold of my voice, "N-no! I'm alright." I managed to say sounding extremely pathetic as I stand up abruptly, turning around, giving my back to her, trying to avoid her innocent gaze.

"You don't like me hugging you?" she suddenly asks with a sad tone.

"N-no! I-I..." I am choking on my words, thinking that I'm sounding more and more miserable every second, I curse myself mentally. Shit. I'm as good as a dead meat if anyone sees me like this, especially Tai with his big mouth. I have a reputation to uphold damn it!

But with Mimi still in those bikini, I would lose myself any minute...

In a swift, I took off my green blazer and without turning back I shove it to her. "Aren't you cold? Cover yourself, before you catch a cold."

She was quiet for a few seconds, until I could feel her finally accepting my offer, taking my blazer from my hand. Without looking I know and I swear I could hear her blinking in confusion. Then I hear her soft giggles, which surprises me a little and she suddenly appear in front of me, still holding onto my blazer, she smiles at me and says, "Thank you Yamato san."

My chest thumped at the sight of her under the moonlight.

_Beautiful._

Beautiful was all I can think of.

* * *

**/Sora **

How long have I been going around this eternal deep jungle? How long have I called out everyone's name? I have lost count.

The digivice is not reacting at all.

This place is so dark and it's creeping me out.

I'm never a fan of the dark and this place just reminds me of Jurassic Park.

I frowned.

Where the hell is Taichi? Taichi, Taichi, Taichi! Where are you?

Oh God! I need to stop thinking about Tai for once and think about the others, like Mimi. Yeah, Mimi... How's Mimi doing? She must be crying her eyes out being in this dark jungle alone.

I feel a bug stinging my arm.

_***SLAP***_

I hit it hard with my hand palm, killing it.

Ughh... Being in my tennis skirt shorts in this dark tropical jungle is killing me. Mosquitoes in digital world are a lot bigger and draws more blood than the ones in Japan, and right now I wish my tennis racket is actually an electric mosquito killers.

I sigh deeply and slumped down against a palm tree, taking a rest and thinking where could Biyomon be.

Speaking of Biyomon, this has been bugging me for a while...

I couldn't help but to think how weird this is. There is no sight of any digimon; chosen, neutral or evil. Am I really in the digital world?

And Taichi, just where the hell is Taichi if this is actually the digital world? How long has it been since I last saw him? Two days ago? No. Four, five days ago? That jerk didn't even bother to contact me for God knows how long. True, we go to the same school, but there's no reason to be strangers just because we are in different classes and clubs now. And Yamato, that guy is not better than Taichi. Those two are becoming so full of themselves, especially since they became famous.

Without realizing I snorted angrily at my thoughts.

Then all of the sudden my degivice starts beeping and I quickly look into it.

Two of the others are around. Finally.

"Everyone! Anyone! Sora, Hikari!" a male voice calls out from the far.

That's Tai's voice.

"Koushirou! Yamato! Mimi! Takeru!" another voice calls.

And Jou senpai.

I stand up from where I was seated and yell back, "Taichi! Jou senpai!"

With my digivice guiding me, I run towards the two and hear Taichi yells, "Sora! Sora is that you?"

"Yes! It's me!" I answer, near tears. I can hear their footsteps approaching nearer and nearer.

All of the sudden, as I feel so happy that I am about to meet Taichi and the others, my happiness tears rolls down my cheeks. When I finally saw their figures running towards me, I feel this nostalgic feeling, like as if we are all coming back together for a reunion, after years of studying abroad.

Without thinking I jump myself into their embraces and sobs, "Taichi! Senpai!"

"It's us Sor, It's us." Taichi says, rubbing his comforting hand on my back.

I turn to look at Taichi's rugged tanned face. "You dumbass! Where the hell were you? Do you know how long I have been wondering in the dark all by myself?" I say in horror, wiping away my sudden tears.

Taichi chuckled, "You are not scared, are you?" he says casually.

The nerve!

"I'm not! I was just, just..." Oh God, what am I suppose to say? I can't just admit to this blockhead that I am actually scared. I'm even considering,_ 'I'm worried about you.'_ which is half true, but no way! No way in hell I'm saying that. That is like admitting my feelings for him.

"Lost of words Sora?" he looks at me sarcastically, plastering his 'I quote my favorite' grin on his face, closing in his face to mine.

I am_ really_ lost of words and I could feel a slight burning heat on my cheeks.

His chocolate brown eyes were pulling me into them, sucking every sense of awareness I have.

"Oi, are you alright?" asks Taichi, waving his huge hands in front of me, snapping me back to reality.

Oh no.

"Nothing." I spat, trying my best to avoid any eye contact with him. Quickly looking at Jou senpai, I ask him "How's your study going, Jou senpai?" changing the topic. Perfect escape. Taichi the fool he is will forget about my weird staring in a mili second with the change of my subject. Lucky me, I know the fool too well.

"It's fine Sora kun." Jou smiles, "But, we'll have our little chat once we gather everyone. Any of them may be in danger right now." says senpai. Typical Jou senpai, always worrying about the others. But he's right.

"True. But, Haven't any of you seen any of our digimon or other digimon?" I asks the one question that has been bothering me for a while.

"Now that you mention it..." senpai trails off.

"Yea...I mean, It's good that no bad digimon is after us right now, but where's Agumon and the others?" says Taichi.

See, he'd forgotten the whole awkward staring thing.

I let out a small sigh not so sure myself if it was a relief ones or worried ones, "I guess we'll have to gather everyone first. Koushirou kun might know what's happening." I say in respond to Taichi.

Senpai nods in agreement, "You are right."

"Hey guys, there are two others to the south. " says Tai, showing me and Jou senpai his digivice."Come on let's go!" he urges, as he begins running towards the destinated location.

"Taichi, wait!" I call out to him as me and senpai begins to run, trying to catch up with Taichi.

We run and run, hitting branches and leaves. Taichi is really fast, as expected for a soccer star.

Trying to gasps for air, me and senpai stops in our tracks. "Taichi wait up!" senpai calls out to Taichi. We almost lose sight of him until we see him stops.

Something is wrong. Something is making Taichi stops and that can be something dangerous. We rushes to him even though we are tired after running for what feels like miles and as we reaches him we saw what makes him stop in his track.

Hikari is laying unconcious on top of Takeru, who's already wide awake. Takeru's face looks pale and is looking at Taichi like he is actually seeing a ghost.

I could hear Taichi grits his teeth, and as I turn to see his angry red steaming face, he yells, **"I'll kill you!"**

Not good.

Taichi is about to go and has his way with Takeru but is stop by Jou senpai. "Hey, hey! It's not his fault, Hikari is unconscious."

**"I don't care! Let me at him, let me at him!"** Taichi rebels, while poor Jou senpai is trying his best to hold _'Taichi the beast'_ off, **"I'm gonna beat you stupid Takeru!"**

I giggle at Taichi's over protective reaction, and I say, "Taichi! It's just an accident. I think they are already in this position when Takeru woke up. Right Takeru?" I ask the blonde who is still laying on the ground with Hikari on top of him.

* * *

**/Takeru**

Oh, fucketty fuck.

I thought I was a goner, good thing Jou san and Sora san arrive to my rescue at the right time.

Why was I about to be a goner? I'll tell you why.

Taichi nii-san found me with Hikari on top of me. _His precious little sister_ on top of me. And to make matter worse I was about to kiss her unconsciously until her over protective big brother arrived.

Damn it! What has possessed me to_ almost_ do such a thing? I almost kiss Hikari.

That's right! Blame the romantic moonlight effect. Hikari is beautiful to begin with and the moon light along with the quiet surroundings and the cricket sounds were pushing me to my limit.

The shock is impairing my entire veins. I cannot move a single finger.

**"I'm gonna beat you stupid Takeru!"** Taichi nii-san threaten angrily.

Then I can heard Sora san giggle "Taichi! It is just an accident. I think they are already in this position when Takeru woke up. Right Takeru?" she asks me.

Sora-san words seems to make Taichi nii-san calm down a little and I am finally able to move again.

I nods in my defense. "I...W-we..I woke up like this. Sorry Taichi nii-san." I manage to say.

**"Don't bluff with me Takeru! You were trying to kiss her!"**

Oh...fuck.

"What? Is that true Takeru?" Sora san asks. There goes my _lawyer_, there goes my _hope._

Suddenly I hear Hikari whimpered and she is slowly stirring up on top of me.

Sitting up, strandling me, she looks around slowly to find Taichi nii-san surprise gaze on her. "Onii-san?" she asks Taichi before looking down on me, "Takeru?"

Shit, shit, shit! The situation is getting worse.

What's with this position.

Then after what seems like forever, Hikari starts to blush and quickly get off of me. "I-I'm sorry." she says sheepishly.

"Why are you saying sorry Hikari?" Taichi nii-san growls then shoots his death glare on me, "You..." he trails off as he is pointing at me, "I'm going to give you a piece of my fist!"

"Ni-san! Don't be like that. It's just an accident." Says Hikari, frowning a little.

"The position_ yes_! But he was trying to **kiss** you."

Then both mine and Hikari's face turns red.

Okay, I deserve to be punish. I shouldn't have try to kiss Hikari. God, let me live and don't take away my charming face after Taichi nii-san hits me.

"I-It's okay..." to my surprise Hikari is defending me.

"No. I deserve to be punched. I shouldn't have tried. Do it nii-san." I says, feeling extremely brave right now.

"Oi, oi!" Jou san interups the moment, "I have enough! We need to search for everyone. We don't have time for this."

"Oh, I have enough time to beat the crap out of him." Taichi nii-san hisses, making me feel like I'd just swallowed down a huge chunk of ice.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him, brother!" Hikari hisses back for me.

"There there...Calm down you two." says Sora san, "Jou senpai is right. We should get moving and to be honest I'm worried about Mimi chan. It's dark here, she's most likely to be scared and is crying somewhere right now."

Sora san is right. Poor Mimi san, I just hope either my brother or Koushirou san has found her.

"As expected from Sora kun. You are still the mature one." Jou san pointed out.

"Takeru, I'll deal with you later." Taichi ni-san shoot me another death piercing glare.

Hikari just sigh at which seems to be in a dissapointment to me, "Sorry Takeru, my brother is just that childish."

I give her a small smile as I feel a slight relief, knowing my _sentence_ is being postpone. "No, It's okay Hikari. I'm the one who should be saying so..."

"Hey, Hurry up you two!" Jou san waves his hand at us, signaling me and Hikari to join them in the search of my brother, Mimi san and Koushirou san.

* * *

**/Taichi**

That Takeru, who the hell does he think he is. He dares defiled my pure little sister right in front of me. If we are not looking for everyone right now, my fist would have break that pretty little face of his. No mercy even if he's Yamato's brother.

Scratch that, hell he's in worse case because he _is _Yamato's brother. I can image all sort of things Yamato has taught Takeru and let me tell you, Yamato is not as innocent as he looks. He's just as sick as any other teenage boys.

He's the kind that lusts over long haired and he didn't even realize it himself, but yes, Yamato has long haired chicks fetish and I'm the opposite of him. For some reason, I personally prefers short haired. I've been to Yamato's house several times and I find several things that surprised the hell out of me. We even share our pornos, videos, magazines, even games. Speaking of which, I just remember that I haven't return his limited edition series of Kinky Barbies.

Oh man, I shouldn't be thinking about those kind of things at times like this.

"Ne, Hikari-chan, Where did you buy that new hairclip? It's so pretty." I hear Sora asks Hikari.

To be honest, I've always think that Sora is hot.

Yes, Takenouchi Sora, the girl who's now walking right behind me, and is chatting with my younger sister is hot.

Sometimes, I have fantasies about her, not sure why.

If she finds out about all the things I've thought about doing to her, I'm as good as a dead meat, in which case will most likely be roasted by Birdramon's meteor wing attack.

Good thing I've never tell anyone about this before, not even Yamato. That guy will most defenitely use that information to black mail me.

Then there's the sound of all five of our digivice beeping, and we all stop on our tracks.

"Great, there's two of them!" says Sora, her face brighten. "I hope it's Mimi chan with either Koushirou kun or Yamato kun."

"Alright! Lets go." I say excitedly, pulling Sora with me as I ran.

Okay... what the hell am I doing?

"Tai..." she is trying to say something, probably asking me to let her go or don't run or whatever that is.

I decide to turn and look at her and say, "You are too slow. I have to drag you with me." with a grin plestered on my face.

Nice move Yagami Taichi!

Then I swear I could see a slight blush on her cheeks before she looks away, which by the way, has always been bothering me. She's always acting like this whenever I grin, weird.

"God damn it, wait up Taichi san! Why do you always have to run?" I hear Jou yells at me from behind.

That guy, along with Mimi used to be the fastest runner from all of the rest of us digidestined. Geez, what happen to him. All the studying has turned him into a slowpoke.

"Ahh..Taichi look! A field." says Sora, pointing out at what we are seeing.

We are almost at the end of the jungle, there is a wild field beyond.

We quickly ran out of that dark horrid jungle into the field, I then stop on my track and so is Sora as we saw two familiar figure running towards us.

**"Taichi!"** Yamato yells, waving at us.

**"Sora chan!"** Mimi yells.

As we are running towards them, Sora yells back **"Mimi chan!"** looking almost in tears. **"Yamato kun!"**

Suddenly Sora is running faster than me and so is Mimi then Yamato. The two girls hugs each other in tears as soon as they are close enough to each other.

"Oi Yamato. How are you doing?" I say as I reach Yamato.

"I've been great actual..."

"Onii-san!" I hear Takeru yells from behind.

"Takeru!" Yamato is waving at his younger brother who's running towards us.

"About time, you showed up." Takeru says.

"Mimi kun, Yamato kun!"

"Jou senpai!" Mimi exclaims, letting go of Sora and is hugging Jou now.

I noticed Mimi is wearing our school green blazer on top of...

Nothing?

I widened my eyes.

No, can't be nothing.

But I cannot see any other cloth beneath that oversize blazer she's wearing.

"Yamato... why is Mimi wearing your blazer?" I aks Yamato who's standing next to me watching Mimi hugging Jou to hugging Takeru.

Yamato face turns red in an instant, that I could tell that it's about something I ask and he seems to have lost his ability to speak because of my question. He shut his sharp eyes in a line, avoiding my gaze.

Oh...

Who would have thought.

I chuckle wickedly, and decide to tease him, "You did something with Mimi?"

That question alarms everyone and they are all looking at Matt and me, mainly at Matt.

"What are you talking about Taichi san?" Mimi asks me, blinking her amber eyes several times in confusion.

Everyone is waiting for my answer, Yamato is glaring at me, "You are wearing Yamato's blazer." I say the obvious, pointing at Mimi and now everyone's gaze are on her.

"Eh? This?" Mimi looks down on the blazer and then look back up to us, displaying her usual innocent smile, she says, " Yamato san kindly borrow this to me, because he thinks I may catch a cold in only my bikini. Isn't he sweet?"

Oh God! For some reason that last question sounds hillarious. Yamato, sweet? Since when?

We are all holding our laugh, except for the confused Mimi and the furious and embarassed Yamato.

"Oww, Who would have thought Yamato san can be this sweet huh?" I tease and snickered at Yamato.

"Hey, It's not funny. I was being serious." says Mimi sounding angry and is frowning her brows.

Everyone stops laughing immediately and Yamato expression change into a surprised one.

"Ne, Taichi san..." Mimi continue as she walks closer to me, "Are you even half the gentleman Yamato san is?" she asks, giving me a funny look. "I think you are still the childish boy from five years ago."

"Wow, that's deep and true at the same time." says Sora.

I frown at her.

"Hey! I'm a gentleman too okay." I growl as I pointed at myself. Everyone laughs at me and this time Yamato joins in. "Seriously you guys!"

"Alright, alright... Whatever you say mister." says Sora, "Right now, I think we should get moving."

"Yea..Koushirou san is the only..."

"Hey everyone!" a voice calls out from behind me and Yamato.

I turn around to see Koushirou running towards us with his laptop in hand.

"Wahh...Koushirou kun! Long time no see. You are so much taller now than the last time I see you." says Mimi with a smile on her face, hugging Koushirou like she did to the rest except me.

"Hey Mimi, I want a hug too." I tease, opening my arms, waiting for her embrace.

Mimi throw me a look and stick out her tongue, "No way!"

"I'll give you one instead, onii-san." says Takeru, suddenly giving me a hug.

"Hey! Let go of me! I still haven't forgive you for what you did to Hikari!" I yell at him, pushing him away from me, while the others keep laughing at me.

All of the sudden the soil beneath us started to shake a little and a familiar round machine come out to surface. Colorful lights flashes up and a familiar old man appeared in the light as hologram.

"Genai san?" Koushirou says.

"It's been too long, chosen children." The hologram of the old man says.

"Hey old man! Do you know where our digimon is?"

"Taichi! Dont be rude." scolds Sora. "So, Gennai san, where is our digimon? Are they in any danger? Is something happening to the digital world?"

"Now, now." says Gennai as calm as usual, " Your digimons are living with me right now. They are safe and sound."

Me and the others sighs in relief by the great news.

"Although some of them are giving me a lot of trouble... like Agumon."

Everyone looks at me at the mention of Agumon, "Err...What did he do?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Walk straight to the North, follow the light and you'll see the river that leads to my house. I'll see you soon..." with that said his hologram dissapear and the round machine dig itself back into the soil.

I look up at the beautiful starry night sky and saw the light Gennai old man was talking about.

"Let's go guys." I say, "Time to meet our digimons..."

All of the sudden, I start to feel the dreadful familiar pain in my bowel once again, which I thought I've managed to hold and passed.

"...and.. I... toilet." I manage to say, trying and failed miserably to hold my gas, that soon comes out terroring everyone with it's loud sound and horrible smell.

**"Gross!"** yells everyone.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**Let me know what you think ;) r&r**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Digimon Adventure 2

**Genre:** Humour, Adventure, Romance.

**Rated:** T (for languages, action and violence) Warning: very forbidden words will be used.

**Summary:** It have been five years since their last adventure and now, the chosen children are needed once again in the digital world. New evil forces, new evolution level for all the chosen digimons.

**Pairings: **Taiora, Mimato and Takari.

**Notes:**

If you haven't noticed, I've change the rating to T, though there will be strong words used in certain character's POV. Well, too bad, I didn't get many review. Only one, so far, but it's fine. Story will still be posted. It'll be more encouraging if you do r&r. Anyway, hope you'll like this chapter.

Age: Jou (18), Taichi (17), Yamato (17), Sora (17), Mimi (16), Koushirou (16), Takeru (14), Hikari (14)

_**I re-wrote the prologue and chapter 1. (did some changes on the storyline and some grammar error I noticed.)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**/Jou**

Okay, to be honest, I am terrified.

What could possibly be happening in the digital world, that they need us once again? How many enemies are there this time? Five? Ten? Are they stronger than those we fought five years ago? What if they are ultimates? Or worse, megas? How on this miserable planet are we going to defeat them?

Still, as the oldest member of the chosen children, I am the responsible one.

I groaned. All these thoughts about facing another enemy is freaking me out!

"Are you alright Jou senpai?" asks Koushirou, who is walking next to me.

"Not exactly." I say, sounding very frustrated. "I'm really worried about all this."

"Don't worry senpai." he says, forcing a smile, trying to be comforting. Still, I can tell, he's worried too. "Don't lose hope just yet."

"I have zero percent confidence." I say, slumping my head and shoulder in desperate manner.

"He's right Jou." Yamato says, his head turns back, looking at us over his shoulder as we keep walking. "We still have our digimon and with Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon on our side, there's nothing to worry about."

Seriously, how could this person be so confident and relax? He sounded more and more like Taichi.

Speaking of Taichi...

"Eh? Where's Taichi san?" I ask.

"That guy is running off by himself towards the light."

I hitch my glasses higher up the bridge of my nose as I catch Taichi's running figure about to reach the lake not very far from us.

Oh God!

"What? Why didn't you stop him?" I shriek in horor, "What if _something _attack him?"

Yamato shrugs, "That guy in on the verge of crapping in his pants. I prefer he stays as far away from me as possible. His gas almost killed me."

"My thoughts exactly." Koushirou nods.

"Oh man... " I shake my head, even though I know Yamato is in fact stating _facts._

"**Hurry and open the way to your house old man!"** I hear Taichi yells as soon as his figure stops by the lake side.

"Man, I hope he brings a spare underwear." says Yamato sarcastically.

"I doubt so."Koushirou says in respond, "I wonder what's in his bag, but I'm sure nothing clean is in there." He adds in.

"**Hey you guys, wait up!"** yells Takeru not far behind and is now running towards us along with the girls, **"Why are you walking so fast?"**

"**Your own fault brother. You walk like a girl."** teases Yamato with equally loud yells.

"**Hey, what is that suppose to mean Yamato?"** hisses Sora loudly with a slight angry tone. From the far, I could see her narrowing her eyes as she's running.

"**Are you saying that we girls are slow?"** Mimi adds with the same tone, putting on the same expression as Sora.

"**I was just joking!"** Yamato hisses back, "Girls." He mutters under his breath.

We stop for while, waiting for the girls and Takeru. As soon as they reach us, we starts walking again.

"**Oi you guys, I'll run to the old man's house first. You can all take your time on walking."** Taichi yells to us, rushing his way in, into the pathway created as the lake spreads open.

* * *

As soon as we reach Gennai's house, one by one we steps inside and we found Gennai, standing by the pond, waiting for us, like he did years ago.

"Welcome Chosen Children." greets Gennai, "I see you all have grown taller."

"Of course we have. Nice seeing you again Gennai san." Koushirou kun greets back politely.

"How have you been?" I asks politely. "I see you haven't change one bit." I adds in. Which is a fact by the way. The guy still has on the same appearance as he did five years ago, hundreds of digimon years ago. He may be already old and wrinkly, but he did not grow any older.

"I'm fine, however..."

"**Jou!" **

I turn my head around to look at the familiar voice that calls out my name and found Gomamon standing by the front door.

"Gomamon!" I call out to my partner's name near tears as he jumps on me for embrace.

I really miss this fella.

Even though he is an annoying digimon who likes to boss me around, I miss him so much. It's been five years since I last saw him and he's still the same ol Gomamon, looking exactly the same as the last time.

"Gomamon! Have you been eating well?" I ask him. "Where are the others?"

"**Yamato!" **

I then turn my head to find Gabumon, who comes running out from the back door, along with the other digimon. He rushes towards Yamato, who has a wide grin plestered on his face.

Gomamon who rushes towards Yamato, hugs Yamato's legs begging for petting and return hugs.

"Gabumon..." Yamato kun says, kneeling down to hug his little friend.

"**Hikari I've missed you so much!"** There's Tailmon, running towards Hikari with glee, her arms and green paws stretches out for Hikari's embrace.

"Tailmon, you look well." Hikari carries Tailmon up in the air, swirling her around.

"**Patamon!"**

"**Takeru!"** Patamon flies fast, shooting himself right into Takeru's embrace.

"**Tentomon!"** Koushirou grins widely at the sight of his partner.

"**Koushirou!"** Tentomon did the same thing Patamon does, but to Koushirou instead of Takeru. Too bad, since Tentomon is a bigger digimon than Patamon is, he causes Koushirou and himself to fell on the ground.

"**Sora!"** Biyomon flies to Sora and hugs her tightly.

"I miss you so much Biyomon." Sora hugs back her pink furry partner, tighter every second.

"**Palmon! Palmon!" **

"**Mimi! Mimi!"**

Mimi and Palmon are running towards each other. And for some weird reason, I found their reuniting moment looks extremely dramatic and _figuratively_ plays in slow motion, like what happens in movies. To make the whole scene ever more _confusing_, I swear I could hear some random _happiness music_, playing out of nowhere, and as the two finally embraces each other, they are crying in pure happiness.

"Well, seems like everyone's here, except for..." I say, trailing off when I saw Agumon looking very confused and worried. The poor guy, turning his head from left to right, looking for his partner.

"Agumon?" asks Gomamon.

"Where's Taichi?" poor Agumon asks, scanning his wide green eyes around the garden.

"Nice to see you too Agumon." I say.

"Hello Jou. Where's Taichi?" he glance at me, with a very sad look on his face.

I sweat drop at the image of Taichi currently taking a dump in Gennai's toilet, "He's doing his business in the bathroom." I tell Agumon.

"Oh?" his expression suddenly changes into one that full of happiness. "Then I'll go help him!"

Okay. Obviously, he lost me.

"W-wait..." I try to stop him, but realise it's too late, since the little guy is already inside the house in a flash.

I crank a crooked smile and laugh awkwardly, Gomamon does the same.

"You do know that he doesn't understand a word you say except for 'toilet'." Gomamon points out.

I nod in agreement.

"Well, since you all met your naughty digimons, let's go inside shall we?" Gennai san says with his usual _boring_ tone and suddenly all the digimons expression turns from happy to sorry.

"Naughty? What do mean by naughty?" Mimi asks, quirking her brows.

"I'll tell you everything once we get inside." Gennai says.

Still carrying Gomamon in my arms, I follow the others and walk into the house. The interiors are pretty much the same from the last time we were here, only this time, there are some burn marks on the tatami (Japanese traditional floor) and there are big and small holes on some of the tategu (Japanese traditional door).

"What happen to your house Gennai san?" Koushirou asks the same thing I was about to ask.

As we get into the living room, we all sits down, still waiting for Gennai's answer.

"Your digi..."

"Wahhh! What a relief!" Taichi says loudly as he walks into the room with Agumon, who has a lump on his head, probably was hit by Taichi when he was trying to interupt Taichi's _factory work._

"I don't need to hear about that, you disgusting moron!" Yamato hisses at Taichi, "Now quiet the fuck down, we want to know why this house have holes all over the doors."

Taichi merely pouted as he sit himself down next to me.

"So Gennai san, about the doors and the floors." I asks.

"All this are done by your digimons."

"What?" we all exclaim, except for our digimons, who had been quiet all the time.

I look down at Gomamon to find his guilty expression, like the one he had on everytime I caught him doing something uncalled for. Like that one time, five years ago in Japan, where I caught him going through the fridge in my house and was eating fresh fishes my mom bought for dinner.

"What did you do now?" I asks him, giving him a dissapointed look.

He avoid my gaze and let out "Ha-ha- ha...N-nothing."

"Don't lie to me Gomamon." I shoot him daggers with my stare.

"Fine." He sighs, "We got bored without you guys and we decides to..." he stops, hesitating.

"Decides to what?" I urge him.

"Decides to play around for a bit..." he finally says, " and things got out of control."

"Out of control and almost destroyed my house." Gennai adds, "If I haven't come back sooner, I would have lost my house."

"You guys are so immature." I heard Sora says.

"We can't blame them entirely. They are still a child digimon, afterall." says Takeru, actually sounding very reasonable.

"Well true, except for Tailmon here." Hikari adds, looking like an angry mom. "You could have stop them, yet you play along?"

"I can't help it. Agumon's game of hide and seek was actually really fun." says Tailmon defending herself.

Everyone, including me and Taichi, turn to look at Agumon at the mention of his name, demanding him to explain.

He starts panicking and says, "I-I'm very sorry okay!"

"Now, now children." Gennai asks for our attention, "I believe you are all here for another reason."

"Obviously old man. We want to know, why we are here." says Taichi with his usual rude tone, "Again."

"Alright. I'll start with this." Gennai turns on his monitor, displaying what I'm sure is the map of Server continent, and it's slowly zooming in as Gennai keeps pressing on the same button on the remote he's holding. "As you already know, this is the continent where we are currently at." He says, "But this is no longer the same continent you once know."

"How so?" asks Koushirou curiously, looking very serious.

Gennai presses another button on the remote, showing an image of a familiar dessert with a huge cactus on the monitor, "Remember this place?" he asks.

"Aaa...It's the place where I found my crest!" says Mimi, sounding very sure.

She is right. That is the cactus that gives Mimi her crest and unintentionally helped us destroy Kokatorimon together with his cruise ship.

"Yes." says Gennai with a nod, then he presses another button and another image comes out on the screen. It was an image of an unknown place, an old small town that looks very dark, uninviting and creepy, like a western ghost town.

"This is the place now." says Gennai, making everyone gasps, " How about this?" he shows us another image that I instantly know.

"This! It's the Colosseum where I found my crest, when Greymon falsely evolved into Skullgreymon."

"Yeah!" the others except Taichi and Agumon says in agreement.

Gennai nods at everyone reaction and show us another image of an unknown place. This place however, looks much more livelier than the previous ones. It looks like Shibuya, only they are filled with digimons that dresses up like humans.

"That colosseum became this." Gennai points out, then continue pressing on the button. "And this..."

Digitamamon's Cafe!

"That restaurant is the one me and Jou used to work in." Yamato points out and I nod in agreement. Certainly not a pleasant memory. That place is still my nightmare.

"Remember the place where you found this restaurant when MetalEtemon was after you?"

That's right. It was the time when that stinking monkey chased after us. Leomon and Ogremon were with us and Leomon ended up sacrificing himself to protect Mimi.

I nod, "Yes." I mutters.

"It went to it's original position ones you defeated Apocalymon. But, years later, an unknown digimon build an underground mansion beneath it." Says Gennai."While on the other hill next to this one, this..." he shows us another image of a taller hill that looks alot like infinity mountain.

"That's where Kabuterimon first super evolved." Koushirou says.

"Yes., but now..."

It was a digimon theme park this time.

"Hey! Is this the themepark where we first meet that lying little scum, Demidevimon?" asks Taichi.

"No. This is a different theme park." says Takeru."This theme park is more lively and have a different ferris wheel and roller coaster ride."

"He's right." says Gennai, then showing us all the images on the screen, making everyone gasps.

"Oh my God..."

"Is this Mugendramon's city? I thought it was destroyed?" Koushirou says, pointing at one of the many images lay out on the screen.

"Aparently not." says Gennai, "You see, almost everything in the digital world has been changed by the new evil digimon force. The places begin to resemble the Earth, there are small cities and small towns. You may not notice this but the digital world has not seen the sun for almost year now."

"W-what do you mean? The digiworld is in eternal darkness? Like no day time, no mornings and afternoons?" I panic.

To my horor, Gennai nodded, making my whole body feels like it has lose every bones I had.

"There are many digimons enslaved by them." Gennai explains, "For instance, They use Meramon and the other fire digimon's power for their source of heat."

"That's terrible." says Hikari with her soft sad voice.

"This is why we need you kids to stop those evil digimons." says Gennai. "And it's not going to be easy."

I knew it!

"Who are they exactly? How many of them? Ten? Twenty? Hundreds?Are they megas?" I asks uncontrolably fast without thinking.

Gennai let out a small chuckle, then his face instantly turned very serious, "One super demon lord."

"Ehhh? Only one? Are you sure?" asks Taichi, for some reason looking dissapointed.

"Aren't you relief? We only need to fight one instead of..." Before I could finish my sentence, Gennai cuts me off and says, "But there are eight of his ultimate level underlings."

"What?" everyone cries.

Eight ultimates, plus a demon lord? Wow! I think I should start digging for my grave, no, our graves.

"But you don't have to worry..." Gennai trails off calmly.

Oh, this could be good.

"Because you have your digimons." He says, "All you have to do is find all your rings so your digimons digivolves into their ultimate level. Except for Taichi and Yamato of course."

"Awesome!" Taichi cheers.

"Wow, I wonder what you'll look like in ultimate form." Mimi asks Palmon.

"Oh, I bet I'll be a pretty digimon."

"Yay! I could get stronger and protect Sora." Piyomon exclaims.

"Hai, hai." Sora smiles as she's patting on her digimon's head.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what you'll digivolve to Patamon." Takeru says.

Right, since I am the eldest, I have seven people _-who at the mean time, are way too easy going with the entire situation-_ to be responsible of and the bad news is, I'm losing my confidence.

"Can you tell us more about the rings?" Koushirou asks politely.

"The rings were created years ago. It was two years after you left the digital world, which also means two hours after you arrived at Japan five years ago."

Koushirou nods.

"Then, just ten years ago in digital world, Hadesmon stole the rings and killed the two guardians who protected them. The rings were scattered all over the continent hidden somewhere in all the cities and places I'd shown you earlier. There are some place else, but I'm not sure where. Those places I'd shown you are the only places I'm sure of."

"Wait, Ogudomon? Is he the demon lord?" asks Taichi.

"Yes." Gennai answers, "Worry about him last, because he's the kind of digimon who wont show himself to you unless you prove yourself undefeatable. That is by defeating all of his eight underlings."

"Is there anything you know about those eight?" asks Yamato.

"I knew that they are all the evil ultimate level of your digimons."

Everyone including me and the digimons gasps in horor and despair.

"They are, BlackWargreymon, BlackMetalgarurumon, ShadowSeraphimon, ShadowOphanimon, BlackPlesiomon,BlackRosemon, BlackHououmon and BlackHerculeskabuterimon."

We are seriously doomed.

"H-hold up. That's too many name to digest all at once. You lost me after Blackmetalgarurumon." says Taichi in so much confusion.

"For example, ShadowSeraphimon, who is the fallen form of Seraphimon that digivolves from MagnaAngemon." Explain Gennai slowly, "and same goes to all... You will find out yourselves eventually."

"Noooo!" I cry, shaking my head furiously,"I don't want to find out! What if the eight of them attack us all at once? They will kill us all!"

"Uhmm..About that.."

We stopped panicking, waiting for Gennai to finsih his speech, hoping that he would say something that could at least help us stay alive before we go to our death mission.

"You'll have to figure out yourself." He simply says, making everyone fell on their heads.

"Although, there's something that could help you going out there protected and shealted. "Gennai open one of his many drawers and takes out what looks like... hair accessories? With ears? Ears headband? Seriously?

"Those are so cute!" Typical Mimi says with excitement, her face brighten at the sight of the girly stuff Gennai took out.

"Yeahh..." Sora and Hikari says in unison. Correction, not typical Mimi, typical girls!

"What the hell are those? Are we suppose to wear them?" says Taichi.

God, I hope not!

"Yes." says Gennai.

"What?" all of us guys exclaim in unison, while the girls are extremely excited.

"They will help cover your identity as humans. Wear these and they will not doubt that you are digimons. Just be careful not to drop it off when there's an evil digimon at sight."

"Gennai san is right." says Sora, while wearing the one with cat ears. "Like this one, I'll be Nekomon."

All the guys including me sweat drops.

"And I'll be... Usagimon." Mimi says happily, while putting on the bunny ears headband she's been holding to.

"And I am..." Hikari puts on the headband with bear ears, "..Teddymon, or MiniMonzaemon?"

The girls laughs and giggles at each others appearances, seems to be in their own little world.

"What the hell..." Yamato mutters.

"U-uh!" Taichi refuses, shooking his head furiously, "I am not wearing those!"

"Me neither! I rather make a target out of myself than wearing that." I say.

"Me too! Wearing that is like a death sentence."

"Me third! I'm not ruining my hair because of that pathetic excuse of a female accesory."

"Me fouth! That thing is just ridiculous."

"Whatever guys. We want to wear this and we want to play things save." says Sora.

"If you boys think these cute headbands are too girly for you, we might as well split up. Like Sora say, we girls want to play things save and we don't want to risk ourselves by letting you bunch of targetted people following us." says Mimi giving us _the_ look.

"I hate to say this, but I agree." says Hikari, forcing a smile.

Sora chuckles, "Oh dear God, who would have thought that you boys are such cowards."

"Hey, hey, hey! We are not cowards!The fact that we rather let ourselves targetted than wearing those trash just proves how courageous we are. You girls are the cowards! Right boys?" asks Taichi, now looking back at us.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Oh Sora, they are no cowards." says Mimi with a small smile on her face.

"Eh?" everyone responds, confuse at Mimi sudden change of side.

"They are just stupid." she adds, " Stupid enough to get themselves killed."

Now, that is just insulting!

All the boys, including me, narrowed our eyes and grunts angrily at that comment, while the three girls, being so full of themselves, are laughing.

I hate to think that the plan was actually genius. In order to defeat the enemies, we need to stay shealthed, gather all our rings first then that way, we could easily defeat them.

Well, I guess I have no other choice if I want to stay alive. Anyhow, I need to convince the other guys.

I sigh.

"They are right." I finally say, grabbing myself one of the headbands "As the oldest in this group, I say we wear the ears. It's a smart move if we want to stay alive."

"You are kidding us right Jou?" says Yamato his stone cold voice.

Taichi suddenly stood up and snatch one of the ear accessories from Sora, "Give me that!" he says arrogantly as everyone look at him with surprised look on our faces, "Don't get me wrong, I just want to prove that I am not stupid!"

Great! I thought I was alone in this.

Koushirou, Yamato, and Takeru are quiet, until Koushirou the Takeru stood up from where they sat and grab each of themselves a headband.

Yamato's mouth hung wide open and looks like he has lost his words.

'Aww, come on Yamato san, you'll look so cute in this!" says Mimi as she grabs a grey dog ear headband and starts moving her knees all the way to Yamato, who is still sitting. She then put the headband on Yamato's should I quote 'gorgeous-amazing' blonde hair, without waiting for Yamato's permission to. "See, you look so cute. It fits you so well. Right girls?"

Sora and Hikari smiles widely at Mimi and each, giving her their two thumbs up. Yamato who was red in the face, drops his face on the tatami.

"Good thing you all decided to wear those."says Gennai, " Think of it as a form of your protection. What do you think digimons?"

"Yeah...I think so too." says Tailmon.

"We are digimons, we can tell if this trick is working or not." adds Palmon, "And it does. See, Mimi looks like a pretty digimon now."

"Aww, thanks Palmon."

"Yeah, you look like digimons that have part human forms." says Gomamon, "Like Angemon, Angewomon and Lilymon."

They are absolutely right. Now, this idea seems cooler than we thought it was.

"Not to mention Vandemon and Devimon." Tentomon adds in.

Now, hearing the name of those two just destroy the heroic image.

"Please, don't mention those two ever again." I say.

"Well, it's getting late. You kids should stay here for the night. Eat as much as you want to, store energies for your upcoming adventures." says Gennai.

"We thank you for having us here Gennai san." I say. "Also for taking care of our digimons all this time."

The old man smiles at me, "No need to thank me. I am the one who should thank you all." He says,"Now, I'll go make you all your dinner. You must be hungry." with that said he walks out of the living room to the kitchen.

* * *

**to be continued.**

**How's this chapter? r&r :) **

**The chosen children adventures will start next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **Digimon Adventure 2

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Adventure.

**Rated:** T (for languages, action and violence) you have been warned. Forbidden words will be used.

**Summary:** It have been five years since their last adventure and now, the chosen children are needed once again in the digital world. New evil forces, new evolution level for all the chosen digimons.

**Pairings: **Taiora, Mimato and Takari. (don't like the pairings, press the back button now!)

**Notes:**

Yo all! Chapter three is here! Thanks for the reviews btw.

Ilovemattishida : Hi there, glad you like this story ;) I have big plans for mimato and taiora, so keep reading :) Yolie (Miyako) appeared in the prologue as one of the computer club members. Ken, Davis and Cody might appear (in further chapter as small roles, maybe), but one thing for sure, they wont appear in the digital world.

nightwatcher55: I know right. Thanks for the wonderful review and for reading my story :) Hope I won't disappoint you till the end of it.

Mimato love 4ever: Sorry about the late update on 'her hero'. I got so caught up in this story that even though I have exams coming up, I wont stop writing. But I'm still working on 'her hero', halfway there actually. I might post the chapter 5 by the end of next week, if I haven't post it by then, then you'll have to wait about another two days. My holiday starts the week after next week, so I'll have a lot of time working on my fanfics then. Thanks for the review by the way. ;D

Missylea: I'm glad you think so. :) I just hope I'll be able to balance these two genre throughout the whole story. I know, my grammar is sad :( lol.

Okay, so at first I thought it would be super hard to write a fanfic with this many characters in it, but it was actually kind of fun. I re-watched Digimon 1 in japanese dub few weeks ago and I manage to capture every characters emotions. Yamato is being the most difficult character to portray, since he is this cool and controlled guy who gets very over protective of his brother, his friendship with Taichi is just too beautiful XD. Mimi the (drama queen) whiny, ditzy girl with princess complex, yet caring, understanding and she often makes the rest of the digidestined laughs at her silliness. Sora being one of the mature ones, along with Koushirou. I think Jou is one of the funniest character. I like his clumsiness and his funny _panic attack_ reaction. As for Hikari, I think her personality is also very mature, calm and kind of mysterious don't you think? And as for Takeru, I think he is that 'guy next door' type of guy. Taichi is an awesome character to write. He is the sporty type of guy, funny, brave, and sometimes he takes things too lightly, I'll be talking more about his personality in this chapter. As for the digimons...I'll continue on next chapter :P

I recommend you guys to watch Digimon1 in jap dub with eng sub, because it's super awesome!

Anyway, I use all the suffix (chan,kun,san, senpai) from digimon 1 japanese dub. Also, Mimi calls her parents 'mama' and 'papa' (in jap dub), and I'm following it.

By the way, I just found out that Hikari and Takeru are actually married in Digimon 02 (jap dub) ending, which makes me so happy. Aside from that, I'm extremely dissapointed with the ending, the fact that Taichi did not end up with Sora and Mimi with Yamato, just makes me want to cry! T T

Alright, I'm gonna stop my ramblings.

Hope you'll enjoy this this chapter ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**/Mimi**

I am never a fan of the digital world. Not now, not ever.

It's so hot, I feel so sticky and I'm so tired of walking - in my _three days old_ Havaianas pair of sandals- in the dessert.

How long have we been walking?

I have absolutely lose track of time and I can't even find out what time it is. Koushirou and Jou, the only two people who are wearing wrist watches said none of their watches are working since our arrival here in digital world. None of our cellphones are working, even the time in Koushirou's laptop is not moving a single number.

The sky has just been the same midnight sky we saw last night. Only difference is, the temperature. Last night was cold, today is just so freaking hot.

I took off Yamato's blazer as soon as we started walking on the dessert, perhaps hours ago, but still, I feel like I'm on fire. Good thing I'm in a bikini. If I'm not, _to exagerate the fact_, I would have probably died in this heat. But on the bright side, since there's no sunlight, I am saved from being roasted by the sun rays in only this tiny pair of clothings.

The boys took off their top, except for Jou and Koushirou, who's still in their white shirts -school uniform- and only have their blazers off.

Their white shirts are so wet, it's almost transparent. Seriously, what's the point in wearing them if they are that wet and hot?

Unfortunately for Sora and Hikari, they have to bear the heat in their current clothings. Sora in her tennis uniform and Hikari in her casual, sleeveless – turtleneck and yellow shorts set.

To add more misery to my already existing misery, we are out of water supplies and have barely enough food for the next meal.

I'm thirsty, my legs are sore, I'm starting to feel hungry again and the others are walking too fast.

"Can we stop and take another rest? Please?" I beg everyone as I drop myself on the sand, " I can't move myself anymore. I'm at my limit."

Taichi groans, "You know what Mimi? After five years, you are _still _such a baby." He turns around, sending me an annoyed look, **"You have been complaining all day long and I'm sick of it!"** he yells as he's pointing at me.

How dare he!

Typical Taichi with his typical bossy attitude.I just had it!

**"Hey! You may be the leader in this group, but you are not the boss of me!"** I spat back.

"Yeah, you don't have to be so mean to her." Yamato adds in for me with his low husky voice and is now frowning at Taichi.

I can't help but to display a smile on my face at the fact that Yamato is defending me.

Oh, just look at him. How could a guy be so perfect? So good looking, nice, brave, mature –nothing like Taichi-, talented, and I envy Takeru because he's got all the love and care from someone like Yamato. Takeru may think that Yamato is being way too over protective as an older brother, but I think that's how _one_ should be. I am the only child in my family and let me tell you, I get pretty lonely most of the time. Sure I got all the attention from mama and papa, but I need someone to play with, someone that could protect me, someone who love and care for me as much as mama and papa do. Like an older brother figure, like Yamato to Takeru.

"I'm tired too okay. In fact, everyone here are." Yamato continues.

"I second that." Sora speaks up as she and the others, except Taichi, drop themselves on the sand.

"What is wrong with you guys? We don't have time for resting." Taichi retorts.

"But Taichi, we _are_ tired." says Agumon, looking up at his stubborn partner.

"I'm thirsty and hungry." adds Patamon.

"N-no...energy..and hot..." Gabumon mutters. Poor little guy with his thick fur. I wonder what he really looks like underneath.

"Come on Tai, don't tell me you are not tired. We have been walking for hours, and we all need at least a short rest." says Sora, looking at Taichi intently, "I know you are being like this for our sake, but when we are tired, there's just nothing we can do and with you keep pushing us around, it's not helping one bit."

Taichi just stays silent, his stoic gaze never leaves Sora's intense ones.

I remember what Sora said five years ago. Something about how Taichi _may always seems to be a selfish person but is actually 'being that way' for others own good_, and I'm 'completely' agree with Sora's judgement.

Until now, Taichi has been a –i hate to admit this- reliable leader, aside from Jou of course, but Taichi can be a pain sometimes. It's just the way he's expressing his care for others. He gets very impatient and likes to rush into everything, such as... in this case, he has gone over the limit! The fact that he goes as far as to called me a _baby _and was _yelling at me_, I just can't stand it! He knew very well that I'm a sensitive person and yet he actually _yelled_ at me. Can you believe him?

"The heat has _really_ gotten into you." Sora continues, "You even yelled at Mimi and I think you owe her an apology"

Taichi looks defeated, as if his mother has just yelled at him.

He lets out a soft sigh, which I'm not sure if it's from _realizing his mistake _or _that he feels forced to apologize to me._

After a few moments of silence, he finally looks at me with his sorry expression, "I'm sorry Mimi." he says."I'm sorry everyone."

There you go, with Sora here, Taichi will always be _under control_.

I knew he would apologize to me for Sora's sake, sincere or not sincere. Taichi has a soft spot on Sora. Always has, and _will_ always has.

I smile at him."If you are sincere, apology accepted."

"You my friend, are so whipped." Yamato teases Taichi with a laugh.

My thoughts exactly.

I found myself laughing at Yamato's remark and the rest follows, except for Sora, Taichi and our confused digimons.

"Yamato, what do you mean by that?" asks Gabumon curiously, "Why are you laughing?"

"Yeah, what's so funny Jou?" Gomamon asks, quirking one of his brows.

Sora's face is red in embarassment, her gaze is not leaving Taichi's face, and I can tell that she's waiting for his answer.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Taichi's face shows no sign of embarassment, only confusion and irritation, "Whipped? by Sora? You got to be kidding me. " he says with a sarcastic yet serious tone, making all of us stop laughing.

Then he laugh.

He freakin' laugh.

We expected him to be embarassed and instead he laugh.

"Okay people, let's be clear. Yagami Taichi is not, and will never be whipped by anyone, especially if that anyone is Sora!" he laugh again, louder this time, "Sora? Ha-ha I can't imagine!" he laugh i between his speech.

Oh boy.

Is this guy just plain stupid, or he's just too good of an actor? I'm pretty sure he has feelings for Sora and Sora to him. Soras' was obvious, but for some reason, Taichi is always oblivious about it. And maybe, just maybe, Taichi has not realize his feelings for Sora.

"You are such an idiot Tai!" spat Sora who stands up abruptly. Clearly, she's very _upset_ with Taichi's reaction, or to be exact, _dissapointed_. She quickly grabs her bag up then starts walking away from us in angry manner.

**"Sora!"** Piyomon calls out and chases after her.

"Was it something I said?" asks Taichi dumbly.

I sigh.

"Idiot." I mutter particulary to Taichi, "Let's go Hikari-chan."

Hikari nods as she stands up with me. We grab our bags and starts chasing after Sora and Piyomon. "Sora-chan!" me and Hikari call out to her.

"Wait for us Mimi!" yells Palmon.

"Me too." Tailmon follows.

**"Seriously! What is wrong with chicks?"** I hear Taichi yells.

As we reach Sora, I decided to ask her, "Sora-chan, Are you okay?"

I know she's not, but that question is just a way of asking her to open up her feelings to us. A question that stands as a signal for her to share her worries, so we could help her. That's what girlfriends do right? Even though we haven't been able to contact each other properly for the past two years, Sora is still a good friend of mine and she will always be.

"I'm fine." she lies.

"You like my brother but he's acting like a total jerk." asks Hikari bluntly."We totally understand."

Nice one Hikari.

"W-what?" Sora stammers, "I-I don't know what you are talking about!" she denies. Trying to avoid our questionning and stares , she starts fastening her walking pace, leaving us behind.

I give Hikari _the signal_ - a smile and a thumb up- and she gives me hers in return.

Those are the signals for,_ 'Just a teeny-tiny push until she spills'._

We then look back at Sora, who's already three meters in front of us with Piyomon at her side. We rush towards her and she suddenly stops.

"Hey you guys, do you see that?" she points at what I see is a dark and creepy deserted town.

I gasp, remembering that it is the same town Gennai showed us on the slide the other night. That town used to be where that huge cactus stood. The cactus that gave me my crest five years ago.

"That's one of the place where one of the rings could be in." Tailmon points out.

Oh no! Why do we have to go through this place first? From all the other places, why, oh why does it has to be this place first?

Even with standing this far away from that horrid town, I couldn't even stand the _creepy aura_ it's sending me. What would happen when I step into that place? I might faint instantly!

"That place is creeping me out!" I wail "I'm not going there!"

If this is the day time where there are the sun and the bright blue sky, I wouldn't mind as much. But, in this darkness of the night? No! No way I'm stepping in.

Sure there's streets lights there, but that place just gives me the creeps! That town is deserted, so there must be something or someone in it that chases everyone away from it.

"Aw come on Mimi, we have the boys and the digimons. There's nothing to be afraid of." says Sora calmly with a genuine smile on her face. Oh, how I wish I could be as brave as her right now.

"Don't worry Mimi, I'll protect you!" Palmon reassures me.

I fake a smile.

"It will be fine Mimi-chan, it is after all our mission to find the ring." says Hikari with a soft smile, "No matter where it is, no matter what happen, we are all in this together."

"And no one gets left behind." adds Sora. "Besides, that ring hidden somewhere in that creepy town, whoever it belongs to, it's one of our hope to save this world."

They are right. We have to find that ring no matter what. It's one of the key and hope to save this world. Every minute we spent, more innocent digimons will suffer.

I can't let anymore digimon suffer from the evils' enslavement!

**"Let's go!"** I exclaim, throwing my fist in the air.

"Eh?" Sora, Hikari, Palmon, Piyomon and Tailmon respon in unison, with confused look on their faces.

"Wht are you guys waiting for?" I say, feeling extremely confident, "We have a ring to search for!" I pull Sora and Hikari with me.

**"Oi!"** I turn my head around as I heard Jou calling out to us, **"Wait up you girls! Don't go running off by yourselves!"**

**"Onii-san, we found that creepy town Gennai san showed us last night!"** Hikari says loudly, pointing at the direction where the town is.

**"Are you sure?"** I could see Taichi's face suddenly lighten up in glee from the far.

**"Yes! Just hurry up."** I yell at them, **"If you don't, the six of us will go first!"**

* * *

Oh God! I feel like I'm about to cry.

Up close and in it, this place looks spookier! It's like all the creepy house and objects from all the American horor movies I've watched all came to life.

All the American style buildings are wrecked, old and have lost some parts. The broken doors and windows are making creaking sounds, opening and closing on their own causes of the light wind. Most of the street lights and some neon signs were buzzing on and off. There's even a several advertising board, like that crooked one, which I guess is an old Coca-Cola ad.

"How are we going to find the ring?" Taichi grunts loudly, leading the way. "It'll take us forever!"

I straddle my arm around Sora's, as we followed Taichi's lead. I am trembling. I _was_ hot, but now that I am trembling like this, I don't feel _so warm_ anymore.

"Yeah, it could be anywhere." says Koushirou, "But, let me check my laptop, see if I can find any information." As he starts taking out his laptop, I suddenly heard something behind us. I jolted up in surprise as I squeal, loud enough to get everyone's attention on me.

"I heard something!" I cry out as I jump on Sora. "Let's just get out of here!"

"Eh, Mimi, what happens to..." Palmon trails off, "We have a ring to search for!" she mimicks my sudden brave outburst earlier.

Well, that Mimi is long gone as soon as she steps into this place and realise how terrifying it is.

"Are you sure Mimi? Because I didn't..."

Before Sora could finish her words, I heard it again. This time, it's much clearer. It's the sound of someone or something crawling and hissing. I could feel, whatever it is, is getting closer.

"It's hissing!" I point out in horror. I dare not turn my head around to see what it was. Quickly, I pull Sora away from where we stood, and now hiding behind the boys.

"Yeah, I heard it too." Tailmon says in a low voice.

"She's right."Gabumon says maintaining the same low voice, as he is sniffing the air.

"It's a digimon." add Patamon.

"Wha..."

Taichi stops before he could finish his words as we all could hear something/someone crawling towards us.

Everyone went pale.

"C-could it b-be..." Jou stutters, shivering in fear, "..one of H-h-hadesmon underlings?"

"Whose there?" Taichi yells bravely.

Creepy chuckles echoes in my ears and a half man, half crocodile like digimon jumps out from it's hiding spot. He has a body of a crocodile and a human like head. His eyes were huge and green, his pupils were sharp like that of a snake. The color of his faces' skin is dirty pale green, his hair is long dark and greasy.

He grins, then hisses at us with his disgusting forked tongue. His teeth were sharps and long.

"It's Crocomon!" Gomamon points out, "He is a rare digimon and his long tongue is very acidic!"

"Acidic tongue? Like, you mean, if it touch us, we will instantly _die_?" cries Jou, freaking out.

Gomamon nods in agreement at Jou's terrifying statement.

The creepy digimon steps closer and closer to us, while we all takes a step back at every step he takes.

"So, we degivolves or we run?" asks Gabumon.

"Since, we don't know what else he's capable of, I say we..."

Crocomon extends his extremly long tongue, and before Gomamon could finish his words, the reptile man swings his tongue right above our heads and it hit a neon sign of a diner nearby and to our horror, the sign is dissolving into bits of data before it dissapear into thin air.

"Gabumon digivolves to...Ga-bumon?"

"Agumon digivolves to...A-agumon?" Agumon cries, "No! **Greymon, greymon, greymon!**" he panics.

"Enough Agumon, you guys are too tired and hungry to fight, for now let's just..."Taichi trails off when he sees Crocomon was about to start attacking again, **"Run!"** Jou yells and in an instant we all do as he says.

We run and run, passing several blocks and dark alleys. Not knowing what to do next, we just keep on running, forget about how tired we actually were back then.

**"What the hell are we doing?"** I heard Yamato yells.

**"Running!"** we all answer in unison.

**"I know that!"** he growls loudly, **"But, shouldn't we be looking for somewhere to hide and think of a plan, rather than just _running away_?"**

**"Where can we hide?"** asks Taichi.

Suddenly, Koushirou stops on his track. "Hey guys, he's gone." he points out.

We all stop on our tracks and turn our heads around to find that no soul is chasing us.

No hissing, no fast creepy crawlings, no chuckles, nothing. There is just the sound of the wind and creaking noices create by the doors and windows.

**"Ehhh? Seriously?"** Taichi exclaims.

Oh God! He must have some sort of a plan on his own. He's probably getting his gang of man crocodile to come out and attack us!

"Now is our chance to hide!" says Sora.

"But where?" I asks, slightly frowning. Everywhere in this town looks haunted and that creep of a digimon might be lurking in one of them.

"Well, that motel doesn't look like a bad place." suggests Koushiro, pointing at one of the most decent looking building in this hell hole. "The lights in there are on too."

"I guess we have no other choice."says Yamato with a shrug.

* * *

**/Sora**

The door to the small lobby room is wide open and with Taichi leading the way, we walk ourself in unannounce.

"Ughh... This place is so uber creepy." mummurs Mimi.

She's right. There may be lights in this place, but the cracking walls, the broken interiors, not to mention the _claw marks_, just makes me tingle. The whole room looks spookier than it already does from the outside and also there's this smell...

Ugh.

I wrinkle my nose.

This place smells like urine!

"We've got no rooms." a cranky voice suddenly come out of nowhere, making all sixteen of us scream in shock of hearing the new found unfamiliar voice.

Slowly and steadily, we turn our head towards the door near the receptionist desk where the voice came from and there stood Kiwimon.

I sigh a breath of relief.

That digimon is defenitely not a treat, this I know for sure. If she turns out to be an enemy, she'll end up like that Kiwimon –defeated by Birdramon- five years ago.

"What do you mean you've got no rooms?" asks Taichi with a scowl on his face, "There's no one here except you and us."

"Yeah, and the sign says 'vacancy'." Koushirou adds in as he's pointing at a painted sign displayed from the inside of the window, which I haven't notice until now.

"That sign is broken." Kiwimon simply shrugs.

This digimon clearly doesn't want us here.

"But it's a painted sign." Tentomon adds.

Kiwimon emits a low guttural sound, "Fine, I'll take you to your rooms." She says, walking away from where she stood and we follow her as she's leading us upstrairs.

On our way up, everyone is quiet.

Even Taichi. Since I'm walking behind him, I get to stare at his back, wondering what he's thinking right now.

No! Hold that thought.

I was suppose to be angry at him.

Because of what happened back at the dessert that is. Why was I so angry? No! _Why_ can't he understand my feelings? How can I even confess to him when he's being such a... I don't know... a 'freaking' idiot! A moron and _everything on the same line_!

Wait, I may be the moron here. I'm the one who have feelings for this..this...

Okay, now I really need to stop staring at him before I get all crazy and start yelling at myself for apparently –Taichi- no reason in front of the others.

I move my gaze away from Taichi and find myself staring at Kiwimon's back.

Hmm, the sight of Kiwimon reminds me about the current situation we are in. Now, several questions are popping out in my head; queations like; Why is Kiwimon still lives here -in this town-, when there's that dangerous Crocomon still out there? Isn't she afraid? Or...these two may be related. But, really...one thing I want to find out is 'what exactly has happened to this town?'. Was it because of Crocomon? Or was it because of _something else_ more frightening?

Hmm, why don't I ask Kiwimon.

"Um, Kiwimon. Can you tell us what happened to this town?"

She keeps walking, not even bother to turn her head back at me. Well, at least I got Taichi and the others' attention.

"It's none of your concern." she answers with a sharp threatening tone.

Okay...that's just rude.

"Why are there claw marks all over this place?" I hear Piyomon asks.

Kiwimon turns her head around abruptly, making some of us jumps a little on our spot over the shock."I say!" she hisses with louder voice, narrowing her eyes at us, "None of your concern!" she presses even louder, bits of her pepper salivas were showering on us.

With a huff, she quickly turns her head away from us and starts walking again.

"She may be _small_ alright, but her temper is _huge_." I hear Jou whispers to Takeru, who then let out a soft chuckle as response.

"Tell me about it." Taichi –who also heard Jou- adds in with an equal whispery voice. "And her voice is like an old womans' voice"

The others hold their laughter,

I roll my eyes.

Boys.

They can be better gossipers than us –girls- sometimes.

"Hey, I heard that!" Kiwimon snaps at Taichi before she stops in front of the door, which I assume is our room.

"Ha-ha..." Taichi respons, slightly trembling, a fake crooked grin on his face.

Kiwimon mumbles some words I couldn't hear as she opens the door with her right feet.

Well, that's convenient.

She then turns on the light which gives us the view of the room.

I look around to find a king size bed at one side of the room, a dresser next to the door, a long -three person- sofa is sitting at the other end of the room, opposite the dresser. I'll say the room is big enough for eight... no, sixteen of us. Okay, we will have to cramp. There's no way Kiwimon will give us another room.

But anyway, this room doesn't look as bad as I thought it would be. It's just the dusts that bothers me a little. Plus, there weren't any claw marks.

"Okay, I got a few motel rules." says Kiwimon, giving us all a very uncomfortable look.

"What rules?" asks Koushirou, raising a brow.

"Seriously? This wreckage of a place has 'rules'?" Taichi complains, "Well guess what, _I don't give a shit!_"

"If you don't like the rules, you may leave now." Kiwimon glares at him.

"Taichi, for fuck sake, just for once can you please, shut your mouth?" says Yamato with a loud voice, "We are sorry Kiwimon, you may proceed." He continues, looking back at Kiwimon and ignoring Taichi's curses.

Kiwimon clears her throat, "Rule number one, boys and girls in seperate rooms." She throws us all a suspicious look, "No exceptions."

Right. I don't even know how to react to that, should I be glad or the oppsosite? The fact that we got another room is _great_, but the fact that we will be seperated from the boys is...well, ruining our plan to discuss on _what to do next_.

But, if we refuse to follow _the rules_, we will have to go back out there, which brings us back to square one.

"Girls, we are together then." I say, putting each of my hands on Mimi and Hikaris' shoulders, who then smiles and nods, along with our digimons.

"What's with that rule? This ain't some boarding school you know." Takeru points out.

Ignoring Takeru, Kiwimon continues"Rule number two! Stay in your rooms no matter what you hear. That includes moans, whales,pounding, claw scratches and anything that sounds like a bag being drag across the hardwood floor."'

Oh dear, what have we get ourselves into? I feel like we are living in a slaughter house after she said that.

"What do you mean? Are you killing anyone in this place?" asks Jou, his face blanched in fear. "Sound to me like you are!"

"Just follow the rules and you'll be fine." Kiwimon answers calmly, not a flinch from her or even deny about the _killing_ part.

"How are we going to have our _discussion_ if we are to be in seperate rooms, _at all times_?" asks Koushirou apparently to everyone.

"That's your problem." says Kiwimon with a stoic expression, making her way to another empty room across the hall and opens the door. "Girls in this room." she says, before walking away, leaving us to our rooms.

* * *

**.to be continue.**

**Okay, so how's this chapter? r&r**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: **Digimon Adventure 2

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Adventure.

**Rated:** T (for languages, action and violence) you have been warned. Forbidden words will be used.

**Summary:** It have been five years since their last adventure and now, the chosen children are needed once again in the digital world. New evil forces, new evolution level for all the chosen digimons.

**Pairings:**Taiora, Mimato and Takari. (don't like the pairings, press the back button now!)

**Notes:**

I apologize for my late update! But here I am again. I've been stressed for a couple of months because of school after I had my holidays in a tropical island without internet for weeks.

Mature, mature things will be mention in this chapter, like previously.

Hmm, and about the suffix. I'm just following what they refer to each other in the anime. It's just weird if they are called only by names. Especially Takeru and Hikari, they are much younger than the rest, so I have no idea how to make a proper POV of them to sound more polite without having them adding suffix in every end of their senior names. Like Sora, Koushirou and Mimi, they are suppose to refer Jou as 'senpai', their senior.

Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter. If possible, point out some obvious grammar mistakes so I could go back and correct them. I'm sorry if my grammar still hasn't improve, but I have been reading some well written fanfiction for learning purposes and more improvement. hehe.

**(Did some changes with this chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**/Taichi**

Ugh, this is not good.

We are seperated from the girls and I'm worry sick about them, especially Sora and Hikari, mostly Hikari by the way. Sorry Mimi, but for some reason, you are not so... how to put this delicately? _significant_. Yes, that's it.

And truth be told, I still don't get why we have to follow these stupid rules. That Kiwimon must be hiding something and I intend to find out. Maybe later, after everyone's asleep, so not to drag them into a mess I have a feeling I will encounter if Kiwimon caught me in the act.

I'll bring Agumon with me, that's for sure.

"Stop pacing around the room Taichi." says Agumon, "You are making me dizzy."

"Yeah, let's just go to sleep before we hear anything scary." Jou adds in an almost trembling voice.

"How am I suppose to sleep? I'm worry about Hikari!"

"Well, I'd say you should check on her, if it werent for the fact that we were warned to stay in our rooms." says Yamato who is resting on one side of the bed, "Oh, by the way, I was thinking. When we all graduate from highschool and move in together we can get a room just like this. You like bunk beds?"

"I can't think about that right now!" I exclaim.

"Do you prefer flannel or cotton sheets?" asks Yamato, eyes lingering on the ceiling, completely ignoring me.

"That's it, I'm not going to stand around waiting in this room while a certain idiotic rockstar decide to discuss an unrelated topic."

"Hey! Nobody calls this hot piece of ass_ idiotic_."

Wow, since when did this guy turned into an insufferable prat? Well, he'd always been one, but never this blunt. Now, he just sounds like a male version of Mimi.

"Taichi, you need to calm down." Joe stands up from his seat, attempts to stop me from heading towards the door.

I glare at him before I respond, "How the hell do you expect me to calm down when my sister is-"

"They are going to be fine Taichi, they have their digimons with them." Yamato says, "If anything are to happen, their room is just across the hall, we will be able to hear them."

Seriously, this comes from the most overprotective person in our group. I still remember him panicking over Takeru a few years ago, and almost cry at that.

"You are one to talk!" the guy is pushing me to my limits and this is me about to begin another round of that fight me and Yamato have had years ago, "What if Takeru is in the other room? You would be worried yourself, panicking and crying like_ a bitch_ you used to five years ago!"

I wait for him to maul at me, but to my surprise, he's just laying there rubbing between his eyebrows, and I could almost hear him gritting his teeth.

He is holding back.

The entire room fell into silence, until Yamato slowly rises from the bed before he points his index finger at me, giving me the look he usually had on whenever he is about to explain something to me, rationally. "True, that in the past I'm like you. Worse even. I kept worrying about Takeru, I panicked everytime he is out of my sight. But know this, now, my brother is no longer a child. Do you think he will like it if I constantly checking out on him, having me around him like stamps on letters?"

"Absolutely not." Takeru mummers rather loudly.

"See!" Yamato gives Takeru a momentary look as he nods before he looks back at me, narrowing his eyes in process, "Because I trust him and I believe he is capable of protecting himself and he got Patamon and I'm sure the little guy will do whatever it takes to protect him."

Takeru and Patamon nods in agreement, "I've known Hikari long enough to know that she will want you to trust her and Tailmon, like my brother does to me and Patamon, Taichi-niisan."

Damn.

I hate to admit this, but they're right. Hikari would outright yells at me if I have gone check up on her.

"Look Tai, we know how much you are worried ." I could tell Yamato is trying not to sound too sympathetic. "But, this isn't just about your sister isn't it?" he adds, as he's giving me a look that I'm sure it's a suspicion kind.

"What?" I quirk an eyebrow at the question asked.

What in Ogremon's pants is he talking about?

I could hear Koushirou, who is sitting on the sofa with his laptop on his lap, chuckling behind me. "You are worried about Sora-san too, are you not?" he tells me as I am turning my attention to him. "The_ loving_ kind of worry not the friendly kind I mean." he puts in.

Okay... did I just hear wrong?

Did he just said loving? As in I love Sora? That's absurd!

"My point, exactly," Yamato retorts, properly enunciate each word for full effect as he nods and gesture his left hand at the red head boy, "You are not just worried about one person, but two. That's why you have been so restless the moment we are seperated from the girls."

"I second that!" Joe raises his hand, with a grin.

"I third." Takeru adds with a nod.

The look they're giving me suddenly leave me flabbergasted.

"Taichi, are you really in love with Sora?" Agumon asks me, with a smile that reaches his marble green eyes.

I snort in disbelief, "Hell no!" I outright deny, "Don't listen to any of their bullshits you hear me?!"

There's no way in hell that I'm in love Sora!

I'm still a teenager. I don't_ love_. Love is for sissies. My passions are soccer, video games, naked women and sex. Okay, the last part may be something I haven't done, **yet**, but I'm pretty sure I will. Soon, in fact. Do you know that I almost got to the third base with that hot cheerleader, what was her name? Mayumi? Megumi? Gah, who cares! Until the coach caught us and we haven't _seen each other_ since.

Damn, I almost had her! But hey, I'll look her up when I return.

The point is, Sora is like my best friend since kindergarden. We used to play soccer together, hang out like dudes, play laser tag every weekend and for some weird reason, things get harder ever since she-

Well, ever since she _developed_.

She's becoming more beautiful with longer eyelashes, dreamier eyes and suddenly have boobs and curves and-

I'm getting easily distracted by her, there's this urge that I can't resist. Sue me! I'm a dude. she can't tease me like that damn it! There's friendship to uphold. If I touch her or caught ogling her, I will be rewarded with a _-goodbye forever you pervert-_ slap on the face.

However, I have this so called _solution_ to the problem that I call _'think of Sora as a man' _or _'Sora is a man'_. Smart right?

But ever since we arrived in the digital world, this perfect solution of mine hasn't been working very well. Since she will always be around me twenty-four seven, wearing that super hot tennis attire and earlier today when she sweat, I could see her bra through her damp shirt, white and lacy and honestly, it turns me on a little back then. Good thing, Mimi's whining helped keeping it to the minimum.

"Say whatever you want Tai." Yamato merely raises both his hands in defeat, "Sooner or later you will realise that you are **in love** with Sora!" he utters the last few words with emphasis that triggers everyone, except me, to snicker and suppress their laughter.

"I am not!"

"Sorry guys, I hate to interrupt, but..." we all turns to Koushirou, who suddenly looks very serious after a few chuckles, "I may have found the location of the ring."

Finally! A way out of this lame conversation.

Without saying another word, everyone in the room marches away from their position and are soon circling around Koushirou like a group of mouse circling a big chunk of cheese.

My eyes instantly go for the screen of his laptop, only to find myself staring at a picture of some weird-

Right. I dont even know what that is. Is it a mountain? slopes? houses? why is it all webby? all those green lines going up and down and what the hell are all those yellowy moving thing?

"So? Care to explain what I'm looking at?!" I demand, getting extremely impatient and -whatever it is on screen- is not helping.

"It's a three-dimensional map of this town."

"It doesn't look like a fucking map Koushirou!" I snap at him, pointing at the screen.

"It's a three-dimensional _graph_ of the map, idiot!" Yamato points out before smacking me in the head.

"I know, it's hard to see the figures, but something in this place is doing weird things with my program hence altering the map graphics, affecting the extended capabilities of my entire laptop program, disabling- ." Koushirou explains, and this goes on for another minute, almost two. Boring, boring, boring!

I'm exhausted; my eyes feels heavy and my brains are about to float elsewhere. I don't wan't to hear anymore of Koushirou's yapping.

I shake my head a little in the attempt to stir me away from falling asleep. "Alright Koushirou, get to the point already, _the ring_." I remind him, emphasizing the last two words.

"It's with..."

"Let me guess," Joe suddenly speaks out of the blue before Koushirou could even finish. "It's with a powerful guardian. It's either in his belly or he's wearing it, or maybe he keeps it hidden in his chamber filled with rotten flesh and bones."

That is just exagerrating.

"Digimons don't eat meats." I snort. "Do they?"

"Uh- yes they do." Gomamon reminds me, pointing at himself, "I love fish."

"I love pork and chicken!" Agumon says in his raspy voice and gleefull expression.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you guys ate in our world. There's no pig nor chicken here are there?"

"But we usually had them at Gennai's. We all had them last night, remember?" Tentomon reminds us.

Then there's a pregnant pause, though I could almost hear everyone thinking the exact same thing _'That's right, we did. But how? where?'_

"So where did they come from? Everything here are datas! And I have not seen any chicken, pig or cow or even a farm." I attempt to explain my confusion, "Where did Gennai-"

"You know what? We are getting off topic here. Focus guys!" Yamato cuts me off before he darts his gaze towards Koushirou. "So, who has the ring?"

"See this red blinking dot on the map?" Koushirou points out, "There it is."

"And that other yellow moving figure over there?" Gomamon asks.

"Apparently, he's the keeper."

"Fuck he's huge!" Yamato croaks, "What is he?"

Koushirou doesn't answer right away, he merely pressed a quick escape button on his laptop and the new image on screen_ -that appeared behind the weird map previously displayed-_ is suddenly making everyone eyes wide and alert.

Shave me bald and call me baboon!

Displayed in front of my eyes is what i would call the king of all hercules beetle, he sure looks like one, only better. Even on the screen, I could tell he's a huge digimon. The huge scissor horn defenitely surpassed Kuwagamon's already deadly horn. His frame is all black, with some red in certain parts of his body. I have to admit, he is an impressive digimon. Aside from my already awesome WarGreymon, of course.

"BlackHerculesKabuterimon!" Tentomon screeches in his funny dialect, breaking the silence. "He is the ultimate evolution from AtlurKabuterimon. I've been dreaming for the day I could evolve into one. Well, not as the black corrupted one of course. The real HerculesKabuterimon is all gold and glory! He flies really fast so I've heard." he blabs.

"What?! He's an ultimate level digimon?" Joe's face blenches with fear, "And he is somewhere in this town?"

What has gotten into Jou? He's been acting weird since we depart from Gennai's house. He starts panicking and get scared off too easily, just like the first time we were here. Though back then, he'd been way worse than now.

"Chill Joe, we have WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon here. Two ultimates, against one, not to mention we have six perfects with us. No biggie." I calmly explain to him.

"No biggie? No biggie you said?!" Joe snaps, finally losing his patience. "Remember Piedmon? We were all almost die in figurine forms if it wasn't for MagnaAngemon. You were this confident back then, but in the end all we could do was run."

"Guys, guys. We don't have time for this!" Yamato interups. "Joe, what happend? I thought you were the most rationale here."

Joe immediately froze, his gaze seems distant, until he let out his breath -which I assume he holds on to for quite some time- and immediately apologizes, "I'm sorry Taichi. I shouldn't have."

"That's cool." I assures him, "I know you are just scared for us, I am a bit too. But hey, we need to stay positive, if we don't face this, this whatever his name Kabuterimon..."

"BlackHerculesKabuterimon." Tentomon corrects me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I roll my eyes, "My point is, we need that ring if we are to defeat the rest of them."

"Again, I'm really sorry, but I agree." Joe smiles.

"Um guys, Crocomon is also out there." Koushirou reminds us, as he points on his laptop screen which has changed back to displaying the map.

Right... I almost forget there's another pain in the ass.

"We have two choices here. Avoid Crocomon or defeat him?" Koushirou asks.

"Avoid him how?"Takeru wonders,"He'll caught us eventually."

"We have those fake ears remember?" Joe points out.

"Please, I beg you, don't remind me-" Yamato mutters shakily, "-or the girls."

"But he's still a bad digimon. There's ninety-percent chance he will attack us no matter what we are." the younger blonde reasons.

He's right.

"What do you suggest we do Koushirou?" I question his opinion. He's usually the smart one with strategy.

"I'm not sure either." Srunching his forehead, Koushirou replies hesitantly "Either way, I still need to find his weak point, see which one of our digimon could defeat him." he explains, "I could track him from my laptop, but, he's a cunning one. His track could dissapear for sometime than re-appear somewhere else. I think he's searching out for us."

"That digimon is such a pest and he smells awfull." Gabumon says, wringkling his nose.

"Do you think Kiwimon will tell on us?" Patamon speaks up.

"That!" I points out, " Is a good question . What if those two are accomplish?"

"If they are, don't you think Kiwimon would have already told Crocomon?" Yamato says.

Good point.

"Koushirou," Jou asks, crossing his arms, "Exactly how many digimons are there in this town?"

"From the map, so far..." Koushirou starts checking on his laptop, "Three."

"Kiwimon, Crocomon and BlackHerculesKabuterimon."

"What the hell is Kiwimon doing here? I have this nudging feeling she is up to something." I presume. "Just what are their relation to each other?"

Koushirou looks up at me, "I think it is save to assume that the three are allies. BlackHerculesKabuterimon is defenitely a corrupted digimon and Crocomon is a virus digimon, on the other hand, Kiwimon is a data digimon. I actually don't see her relation with the other two. She might be here for cover up, to hide, lost or probably looking for something."

"She may not be a friendly digimon, but she's not exactly hostile." Gabumon says pointedly.

"Yeah, but why seperates us from the girls?"

"At the moment, let us put her aside. She's not exactly our greatest threat here. Let's focus on Crocomon and BlackHerculesKabuterimon." Yamato suggests as he plops himself down next to Jou.

"I say we go with Koushirou's plan." I speak up as I put a hand on one side of Koushirou's shoulder, "How will you find out about these digimons weakness?"

The red head gives me a small smile before he turns his attention back to his laptop's screen, "Give me one second." he tells me before his investigative side kicks in and hands starting to play on his laptop's keyboard.

We waited not long until Koushirou's mechanical fingers stop, "Turns out, Crocomon is easier to defeat than we thought." he grins.

"Really? How so?" Takeru asks.

"Taichi." Agumon calls out to me, pulling on my soccer shirt before Koushirou could explain.

"Yes?"

"I'm very hungry." he looks at me with his sad puppy eyes.

"If we are to fight, we need energy." Patamon murmurs, his eyes looks weary. "Lots and lots of energy."

Then I realize, none of us have eaten for hours and I have been neglecting the emptiness and rumblings from the inside my stomach for almost half a day.

"For our bellies sake, we really need to sneak out of this room to get some food." Yamato suggests. "We barely have enough food for everyone here."

"I hear you." Gabumon nods as he's holding his round tummy.

"First things first, how are we going to sneak out?" Jou voices out the question on everyone's mind.

The only answer we get was the long lingering empty gazes from each other, followed by desperate sighs.

Man, we are all going to have a long night.

* * *

**.to be continue.**

**So, I've decided to separate this chapter into two and the continuation will be on the next chapter. Coming soon!**

**Remember to r&r ;) just down the bottom.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: **Digimon Adventure 2

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Adventure.

**Rated:** T (for languages, action and violence) you have been warned. Forbidden words will be used.

**Summary:** It have been five years since their last adventure and now, the chosen children are needed once again in the digital world. New evil forces, new evolution level for all the chosen digimons.

**Pairings:**Taiora, Mimato and Takari. (don't like the pairings, press the back button now!)

**Notes:**

So, here's the other half from the previous chapter and this is a short chapter too. I named it chapter 5 anyways.

This chapter may be boring for some of you, since there's no really development in the adventure part just yet.

I want to thank** Saiyan X** for pointing out my obvious mistakes that I did with Taichi characteristics. Sorry, my mind was doing weird things and I've gone too far with it. My plan is actually to have Taichi ignorant about complicated things (like Koushirou's wide knowledge and romance), not make him an idiot. So! I did some changes on that part in the previous chapter!

However, on Taichi's respect for girls. If you get my idea wrong, I apologize, but from previous chapter as you know I write Taichi as a virgin. His knowledge about girls is quite dense (you can say, girls are his weakness) and he thinks that if a girl offer something to him, it's like a ticket for him, so he accepts it. So, he's not doing it by force. He's not some jerk who forces himself to girls, and that Mayumi/Megumi, she's the one who shove herself to Taichi, since he's a hunky soccer star. Plus, he's still don't believe in his feelings for Sora and also, on the part where Taichi mention he will look the beyotch (mind my words, ehem) up when he return, he's being his usual stubborn self; wanting to prove his point, but he's not very good at it, since he's too blunt and direct. Also, remember that I never take the original digimon adventure 02 in consideration. hehe. so this is purely after adventure 1.

As for Jou's part, it is my plan to make him cowardly _at first_. If you don't notice, I start making him more cowardly in the chapter when Gennai told him about the whole situation. Jou is not scarde for himself. He's scared that he couldn't protect all his friends and since he's the oldest from all, he felt responsible (since responsibility is Jou's crest) and also, since I give people the wrong picture on this, I apologize once more. On this mistake, I added this facts on Joe to Taichi's POV in previous chapter. Jou is one of my favorite character and his sense of responsibility is what makes him special, plus, he's one of the funniest character in digimon adventure 1 for being clumsy and easily scared at the beginning of the series.

Anyway, thanks again for pointing that mistake. It really helps me a lot and I think I've just improved this story because of it.

Now that's settled, let's read the story shall we?

_(You could go back and re-read the changes I made for last chapter if you wish so)_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**/Mimi**

This motel is oficially the filthiest place I've ever stepped into in my entire -sixteen years of- life. It's excessively mountained with dust, filled with poor quality furnitures, and oh! the putrid smell. Believe me, It's even worse in the lobby!

My legs are cramping from hours of walking and running, but I couldn't let myself sit or even touch a single thing in this room.

Thick dusts are visible at every corner and I could actually see them fleeting in forms of tiny white particles in the air and the worse thing is, I'm breathing them in. I could feel _them_ forcing their way into my nostrils, down to throat and to my lungs.

I cringe at the thought and I could feel myself scowling in disgust.

"Mimi, are you alright?" Palmon asks, tugging my left arm with her rooty fingers.

Too overwhelmed by all the unsanitary-ness of this room, I couldn't catch my own voice to reply her with the most obvious answer of the day. _No!_

"Oh, the dust-" Sora utters, wringkling her nose, while with the help from Hikari, they starts removing the dusty quilt from the bed, prosecuting the increase of more baneful flakes in the air and eventually causing me to sneeze uncontrolably.

"Are you okay Mimi?" Palmon asks me for the second time, her voice filled with concern.

"No_ - sneeze-_ I'm _-sneeze-_ not okay!"

How could I be okay? I'm hungry, exhausted, scared, my legs are killing me, I think I smell almost as bad as this motel and now I'm stuck in this dustville, sneezing my heart out.

"Unless you define okay as in massive agony." I add the moment my lungs stops emitting sudden air uncontrolably, "Then **yes**!"

As though Hikari completely understands what I'm complaining about, she smiles at me."Well, at least it's not so dusty underneath the bedspread." she assures me, right after she and Sora effortlessly dicarded the quilt.

Sora, being the eldest of us all, tries to sit on the bed before everyone does. "Hmm, it's actually very comfy." she tells us.

"You are right!" Piyomon agrees out loud the moment she joins Sora. "Oh, Sora, I miss snuggling you."

"Come on Mimi." Palmon begs me, wholeheartedly. "I want to snuggle as well."

Snuggle? In this condition? On that bed? I would love to, but I'm just not in the mood right now.

Despite that, how could I deny her when she's giving me that look?

"Palmon-"

"It's okay Mimi." Sora tries to convince me, "You can't just stand there all night. Aren't you tired?"

Yes I am. I can't even describe with words just how much tired I am right now. My tireness has gone through the 'extreme' line.

"Oh, what the hell! I'm already crummy anyways." hastily, I crawl into the king sized bed with everyone welcoming me with small giggles."A little dust wont do any different on me." I add with a small smile.

We all gathered around in circle, with our digimons on our laps. Even though my brain is begging me to go to sleep, I can't let myself to. Since this is our rare chance to finally have some decent girls to girls conversation. And just when will we ever get this chance again? I'm sure we will not be getting another one in the near future. I know, this isn't exactly a sleepover, but for now I'll take what we can get. As long as we get the entire night for ourselves, having girls talk without the boys meddling in. I'm on board.

Soon, Sora starts talking about her tennis club. Boring! I know, but she has always been a very good listener to me and I determine to be one for her too. Then not long, the talk about tennis slowly averts to Hikari talking about the time when Taichi provoked her cat and earned himself several scratches across his face, which have us laughing for a while.

But hey! Speaking of Taichi, that reminds me.

"So, Sora-chan." I decide to ask the moment Sora stopped laughing, and I could feel myself grinning with curiosity, "What do you really think of Taichi?"

Sora's face instantly went red as I've expected, "W-what?" she stammers, "W-what kind of question is that? Taichi is Taichi. You know him. A soccer freak, a dude, the usual."

I could swear I just hear her snorts right after she stopped prattling.

"Oh, drop the pretense! You have feelings for Taichi. Admit it!" I restlessly prod on, narrowing my eyes as I drew my face closer to hers.

"Sora is that true?" Piyomon asks, her huge ocean-coloured eyes growing like round saucers filled with curiosity.

"It's okay Sora-san." Hikari assures Sora at the attemps to calm her before she could explode from getting too red and heated in embarassment. "Your secret will be safe with us."

The moment Sora let out her customary sigh of defeat, I knew right away that we have finally convinced her.

"Yes." she eventually blurts out breathlessly, "Yes, I have feelings for Taichi."

And all of a sudden, I realize, the tireness I felt earlier has been replaced by sudden vigor.

"I knew it!" I exclaim with a wide grin that reaches my eyes while on my left, Hikari is already clapping her hands gracefully, leaving our digimons gasping in surprise. "So? I take it, you haven't confess yet, have you?" I continue to prod.

"No!" she shakes her head furiously, almost jump from where she's sitting. "I can't." she adds rather softly.

From all the years I have known Sora, this is one of the few times she gets so...agitated. So scared of something so trivia, like confessing to a guy, when most of time, she had always been the bravest girl I've known.

Okay, I may not... be an expert in conffesing either, but personally, if I like someone, I usually just say it outright.

"Why not?" Palmon who's sitting on my lap suddenly asks the question everyone has in mind.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? What if he hates me afterwards? I would ruin our friendship and I don't want that." she explains rather sadly, "He always treats me like a guy and the fact that earlier today, he-"

Hikari quickly plants a comforting hand on Sora's back, "I'm sure he's just confused."

"Well, I think he likes you too." I say, taking Sora's hands into mine in a soothing manner.

"You think so?" her face brightened up a little.

"We _all_ think so." I inform her, nodding my head abruptly before I glance around for the others' approval, "Right girls?"

"Un!" they all assure Sora, each with a brief nod.

"If Taichi ever hurt you, just say the word!" Piyomon declares, "I'll burn him with my magical fire!"

The entire room suddenly enhances brighter atmosphere with laughters from everyone and Piyomon attains herself a tight hug from Sora.

"What about you Mimi?" Sora asks with the look I previously had on when I interogated her and the question triggers every pair of eyes in the room to land on me, "Do you have a crush on someone?" she eyed me voraciously, "or a boyfriend?"

So now it's my turn?

As expected from Sora. Once I get something out of her, she always get the opportunity to get back at me. Well, there's no harm in telling them anyways. My life in America had been too exciting to not to tell.

"Hmm... Let me think, " I trail off, trying to recall and decide on how to start. "I did went on several dates, but..."

"What's a crush?" Tailmon cuts in before I could finish as she glances up at Hikari.

"And what's a boyfriend?" Piyomon follows Tailmon's gesture but to Sora.

"Tell us, tell us!" Palmon urges us impatiently, "Are they types of food?"

The three of us humans couldn't help but giggle at our digimons curiosity and guileless.

"A crush, is a person or in our case, a guy that we like." Sora explains, "And a boyfriend is..." she trails off, "Um..." I could tell she is trying to find the right explanation but failed as she's then signaling me and Hikari for back ups.

"Someone... we go on several dates with." I explain, not entirely sure."I think."

"A lover." Hikari adds, almost immediately after me. "Someone who loves you as much as you love him."

Love?

Truth be told, I think I've never actually _love_ the boys I've dated. They are merely crushes, people who asked me out and I just happen to _just like_ them. Not love, I think... From what I read in romance novels or manga, not to mention all the romantic fairytale stories my mama used to read me before bed, love is... something else, something deeper than crushes, something more... passionate and I've never felt that way towards anyone before. Have I?

What about the love I have for mama and papa? or for Palmon? Are they different? It does seems so.

Maybe, just maybe, what Sora felt for Taichi...is love?

Hm... I don't even know for sure.

Wait... How could Hikari know of love? She's like... what, fourteen? I don't mean that she shouldn't know, but, I don't understand the meaning of it myself and I'm older than her, so how did she?

"How do you know that for sure? I mean, love." I ask with curiosity.

"Actually, I'm not sure about it myself. I just quote it from a manga I read." she scratches her head a little, trying to recall something. "I can't remember which one, though."

Tailmon's forehead creases with confusion. "Manga?"

"It's a book with lots of pictures inside, you've seen it before in my room." Hikari explains.

"But Mimi, isn't there anyone you like?" Sora asks enthusiastically as I turn my attention to her. "Anyone you think is cute?"

"Yeah, maybe someone like... Takeru's brother." Hikari quips, nudging my arm with her elbow and winks at me.

Yamato-san? What does he have to do with this?

Well, for one thing, he _is_ kind of cute.

Scratch that!

He is **hot**!

"Yeah, Yamato!" Sora chirps eagerly, "He's like the hotest guy in our school and oh, do you know that he's in a band?"

I gasp in both amazement and disbelief, "A band? Really?" The already awesome Ishida Yamato is actually in a band? I can't believe I'm just hearing this! "Since when? since when?" I prod them restlessly.

"It was a few months after you left." Sora explains. " He's the lead vocalist of the Teenage Wolves. Ever heard of them?"

I couldn't believe it! _The_ Teenage Wolves? How could I have not know about this? Jessica talks about them **a lot**, but I've never even bothered to _get to know_ the band and now... Oh my!

"They are so popular in Japan and-"

Before Hikari could finish, someone knocks on the door and startled everyone._ "Sora, Sora."_ a whispery voice calls out from the other side of the door, which I assume, must be one of the boys.

Geez, what are they up to this time?

Sora immediately steps out from the bed, making her way towards the door.

"Who is it?" she questions as she turns the doorknob, revealing Taichi, Agumon, Jou-senpai and Gomamon.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

Ignoring Sora, the boys shove their way into our room before Jou senpai closes the door behind them, leaving Sora flabbergasted.

"Nii-san, what's so important that you have to break the rules to get in here?"

"You will get us all into trouble!" I point out the obvious.

"Don't you think I know that?" Taichi creases his brows in annoyance, "We need to get some food." he blurts out.

"Like, right now?"

"Yeah, right now." he tells us, enunciating each words with emphasis.

"You are kidding right? I'm not going out there before I get some rest." I say, "What if Crocomon is waiting for us out there?"

"But, we can't sleep with empty bellies." Agumon argues weakly, groping his round belly, while next to him, Gomamon nods in agreement.

Oh, poor things. I'm so tired, but I guess we don't have a choice. We can't just let them starve for the entire night.

"But where are you planning to get the food?" Sora wonders.

"Koushirou said, there's a convenience store right outside the motel across the street." Jou-senpai answers.

"I doubt the food there is edible." Hikari remarks.

"We wouldn't know unless we try them ourselves** right**?" Taichi snickers a little.

"Hm, good idea." Hikari replies with sarcasm, "Since you _are_ our leader, you are welcome to try them first."

"Wha-"

"Then it's settled!" Sora cuts Taichi off before he could complain any further, "Mimi, Hikari, Palmon and Tailmon can stay here, I'll go with them."

"Are you sure Sora-chan?" I asks worrily. She's always like this. Putting herself into trouble for our sake and even though I'm tired, I can't just let her go alone like this."I could go with you, you know."

"Don't worry Mimi-chan, the place is just across the street." Sora infroms me, "Besides, you are all too exhausted, and I don't want you to exert yourself."

"But-"

"No buts." Sora cuts me off with a tone that reminds me of my mama's, "I'll be back soon." she winks at me before she pulls Taichi and Jou-senpai out of the door, with Agumon, Gomamon and Piyomon in tow.

Before they closes the door, Taichi's head pops back in. "Psst, you guys."

"What?" we choruses.

"If anything happen, just scream as loud as you can." he tells us with a whispery voice, "Yamato and the rest are in the other room, they will be your knights in shining armor in case I don't hear you."

"We can protect Hikari and Mimi ourselves, thank you." Tailmon narrows her eyes.

Taichi snorts and rolls his eyes. "Yea,yea, sure you can." he adds, before he closes the door behind him.

* * *

**.to be continue.**

**I hope I didn't bore you with this short chapter.**

**But don't worry, I'm halfway done with the next chapter and it'll be longer and more exciting than this one.**

**I'll be more encourage and be able to post the next chapter sooner if I get more encouraging reviews from my dear readers, just saying. ;)**

**Well, have a nice weekend everyone. r&r **


End file.
